Wait Mr metal claws is my father!
by jeanwolverine52895
Summary: My adoptive mom ditched me, i was tricked into coming to a mutant school, and a guy with metal claws is my father. Oh and my mother is some mutant who use to be blue, now she's normal...ish she can still change if she tries hard. life here sucks
1. Chapter 1

I stared absent mindedly at the ceiling to my new room, I could hear voices downstairs but I wasn't really paying attention. i had a lot to think about, my adoptive mother had just left me to pursue a freer lifestye. aka without me in it. I sighed and looked at my cheerleading uniform that was in my open duffel bag. my life was changing, i quit cheerleading, i was on a mission to find myself. it just seemed my life wasn't showing me, i knew i was Allyson James Solo but who was i really?

"Allyson get down here now" my uncle Mark yelled, I winced something was going down. I hopped out of bed I glanced at myself in the mirror, my hot hot pink curly hair was cut to the bottom of my shoulder blades. My figure was tubby but not exactly fat, i could still kick ass, i was a cheerleader its in the training, my eyes are a bright blue. I walked downstairs slowly and turned the corner to go into the living room. a dark skinned woman was sitting there talking with my uncle. He was tall, he had a stupid Burt Reynolds mustache and he was wearing jeans and a white shirt with stains all over it.

"What'd I do?" I asked bluntly, the woman looked up and smiled, i felt like i knew her from somewhere but I couldn't remember where or when I had seen her.

"You've been accepted to a school full scholarship and everything" Mark said, i raised an eyebrow.

The woman stood and stuck her hand out before stating her name. "I'm Ms. Munroe, if you do attend i'll be one of your teachers" she said, i looked at her hand before shaking it.

"Well I guess you know I'm Allyson" I said, she smiled.

"Yes, the school has been very interested in you for some time, even if you math grades are shaky we've heard your amazing in English and reading" she said, I felt my face flush.

"Yeah i guess" I said Mark whistled.

"How full is the scholarship?" he asked, I looked at the woman her expression hadn't changed. Good it wasn't to bad.

"Everything is covered except her boarding, we have dorms that are only sixty dollars a month if she has a room mate" she explained. I nodded interested, wait. Where was the school anyway. The way they talked was as if they had already decided i was going.

"Hey where is the school?" I asked and looked between my uncle and the woman.

"Its in Westchester New York, its not as hyped as the actual city" Ms Munroe explained i nodded and looked at my uncle Mark he was glaring at me.

"Its here or there, your choice" he said, he had that look that just said you better chose the right one.

"I'll go if its ok with you" I said he rolled his eyes.

"Don't care, when does she leave?" he asked.

"Well I have to stay overnight at least, but we could leave tomorrow" Ms. Munroe said and looked at me as if she wanted my opinion. Are you stupid? Don't you see I have no choice in the matter?

"Good when and where do you want her?" he asked. I felt my anger rise, a woman is willing to take your adoptive niece who was thrown upond you and you suddenly start to go all hormonal? Way to go really.

"The Nicks airport at twelve" she said, my uncle nodded, after a while she left and I started packing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stared out the window of the suv we were in. I was finally in New York being driven to my new school, and my new residence. Ms. Munroe had revealed the school as a school for mutants, even though I said i wasn't one she disagreed and said the headmaster at the school knew i was one. I decided to trust her, what else did I have? The only thing that i was sure of was that it was bound to be interesting. the other two in the suv were talking exitedly with the man that was driving and Ms. Munroe who was sitting in the passanger seat smiling for some reason.

I saw the man had weird red visors and he was very hot, he seemed to be ignoring me. duche bag. I listened and discovered the girl who was about ten could kill people just by using a high pitched voice. she was short, maybe ten years old. the boy was tall and lanky, he could strech apparently. I rolled my eyes, Storm as she had nicknamed herself could control weather but they weren't going to tell me what i could do. I slid down in my seat in the back ready for some sleep.

"We're here" the guy announced as we pulled into a garage somewhere. I climbed out with th other two.

"Ally the professor wants to talk with you Jack, Sally Mr. Summers will show you there" Storm said, the man gave me a nod, i nodded back. we left the rest of the group and explored a huge building, finally we made it to a door

"Come in" a voice yelled after he knocked on the door, he opened the door and gave me a look. i could tell he was glaring behind those funky red shades. I scowled him, he looked shocked as i entered the room. I smirked at him before i closed the door and turned around, there was a man standing with a black haired blue eyed woman who looked nervous. another man who was big, burly and handsome was standing next to a girl with long black hair and brown eyes similar to the buff mans.

"Oh hi" I said and blushed.

"Oh" the woman with short black hair sobbed, the one with long hair smiled, she bound over to me excited.

"My name is Jessica" she said, i nodded and shook her hand.

"Ally" I said, I noticed everyone suddenly looked uncomfortable except the bald man.

"Allyson this is Professor Logan, and Raven, I am Charles Xavier" the bald man said and smiled warmly.

The woman walked over and threw her arms around me I patted her back cautiously.

"What the fuck?" I mouthed to Jessica she smirked.

"Thats your mother" she said, everyone glared at her then looked at me worried. my jaw just hung, what was I in now?

please review, i love you guys that do give yourselves a round of applause and a cookie. I take that back gimme the cookie bitches. THANK YOU. Remember kids Wolverine= hotness


	2. Your Worst Nightmare

_I don't own the xmen just my plot and my characters_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I frowned, I was in a nice warm bed, something wasn't right. I cracked an eye open, I nearly threw up. My mother and the man with the weird sideburns were seated in a chair in the corner of the room. It was sickening, she was laying across his lap, I wrinkled my nose and examined the room. Green walls, a bed, a closet, and another door which was cracked open, it was a bathroom, and the chair the couple was seated in. My duffel bags were right next to my bed, I grabbed one and went into the bathroom. After using the toilet I showered and changed into gray sweatpants and a ice blue turtle neck. I walked out and the two adults were sitting on my bed.

"Morning" the woman that claimed to be my mother said, I nodded.

"How long was I out?" I asked they looked at the calendar hanging off the wall.

"Three days" the man said and stood, he nodded to the bed. "You'd better sit down" he said, I looked between them and sat in the chair they had sat in before.

"So whats the deal?" I asked, the man sighed.

"My name is Logan and this is Raven we're your parents" he said, I sighed.

"So what do you want?" I snapped.

"I never gave you up, I thought you and Jessica were dead" Raven said, I scoffed.

"What about him?" I asked and nodded to the guy named Logan.

"I have no memory of anything before fifteen years ago" he said.

"So you lost your memory about when I was three, and you thought I was taken?" I asked looking at the two adults who nodded.

"Well actually you were but I though you and Jessica were dead" Raven said, something caught my attention.

"Wait how is that Jess chick related to all of this?" I asked, Raven smiled and Logans expression didn't change.

"She's your older sister" Logan said, I nodded and held my head in my hands.

"Oy veh" I grumbled and looked up, "ok so why did you guys trick my uncle into sending me to a school for mutants?" I asked, Raven sighed.

"We think you have mutant powers, and also when I finally explained to Logan he remember everything, and then we found Jessica. So we tracked you down" Raven said, I grumbled.

"So what you want me now?" I asked.

"Hey we always loved you and your sister, I lost my memory and had no idea and your mothers been seeking revenge for you two for some time now" Logan said gently yet harshly.

"So where does all of this leave us?" I asked, everyone was silent. "Well this is awkward" I muttered.

"Well its up to you, we can help you with your powers, or you can go back to Washington" Raven said.

"Raven" Logan snapped.

"She's legal to make her own desisions" Raven said she looked heart broken. For the record I don't know why but I just didn't like the thought of this woman crying, she looked like she was going to have a breakdown.

"Ok I'll give you to the end of the summer to convince me to stay" I said, the woman smiled and headed over to hug me she stopped halfway to the chair. I rolled my eyes "go ahead I won't flip" I said and stood opening my arms. She ran over and hugged me tightly I wrapped my arms around her. Logan looked like he wanted to hug me but he looked nervous.

"You can hug me too" I said, soon it was a group hug and I was being suffocated. "Air needed" I gasped. They released me and I started to breath normally.

"Thanks, whats there to eat?" I asked, as we walked down to the kitchen Logan explained to me about the school.

"So where is everyone?" I asked Logan scoffed.

"Most are still asleep its only six am" he said we entered the kitchen and "Storm" was eating cereal with a man with a tail and blue skin.

"Ally this is Ororo Munroe and Kurt Wagner, Storm and Nightcrawler" Logan said, the couple smiled at me.

"Feeling better?" Storm asked, I nodded.

"Yes thank you" I said she smiled.

"She's like a more polite, pretty and kind Logan" the man nicknamed Nightcrawler said with a thick German accent.

"What are you doin' here anyway?" Logan asked him and opened the fridge.

"I'm here for the Professor he wanted to talk to me later tonight" Kurt said and turned to me. "how old are you?" he asked.

"Eighteen" I said and sat next to him he smiled and tilted his head.

"You're still in highschool?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I only got one year left and besides staying back a year was fun.......ish" I said.

"What do you want to eat?" Logan asked, my mother sat next to me.

"Oh uh food I guess" I said unsure, he smirked.

"Well yeah I was assuming something like that" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what do you have?" I asked unsure what to ask for.

"Your in luck, we have food" he said smirking.

"Hows about a cinnamon roll?" Raven asked.

"Ooooo sounds good" I said, the man named Scott walked in.

"Ally you remember Scott" Storm said.

I smiled at Scott who looked depressed "Yep, morning" I said.

He nodded to me "Morning Ally" he said and headed to the coffee maker. Logans body tensed as he passed Scott to put my cinnamon roll in the microwave.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Storm asked.

"Its big" I said she smirked.

"Yeah I guess thats all you would have to say after being asleep" Storm said, a girl with white streaks in the front of her hair walked in. Her face was pink as if she had been crying, she tried to grab something from the fridge but Logan blocked her.

"Whats wrong kid?" he asked, she shrugged.

"Nothing" she said and opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Ally this is Rogue, Rogue this is my other daughter Ally" Logan said, she turned to me and nodded.

"Nice to meet you" she said in a thick southern accent.

"Nice to meet you too" I said, she smiled weakly and left.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said and followed the girl before anyone could protest. I followed her back to her room, she closed the door. I pressed my ear up against it and heard her crying.

"Ok whats wrong?" I asked opening the door to her room, she was sitting on her bed cross legged crying.

"Nothing" she said and buried her face in her hands.

"Well if you weren't crying in hysterics I might have believed you" I said and sat next to her.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, I wasn't really sure myself, why did I care?

"Because I'm a nice person and I think you should tell someone about whats bothering you" I said, she cried harder. I wrapped my arm around her and she cried into my chest for three minutes before she spoke.

"I took the cure because before I couldn't touch anyone without draining their energy, memories basically everything. When I took the cure other mutants looked at me like I had betrayed them, and my boyfriend was getting even more distant. The this morning I went into his room and.........and............" she sobbed again I held her tightly. "He was sleeping with my friend Kitty" she screamed and broke down completely. She began to hit the bed with as much fury she could pack into her tiny fists. When she stopped and just cried I held her again.

"Whats his name?" I asked.

"Bobby, Bobby Drake" she said, I nodded when I met this boy he would get the shit kicked out of him.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, but thank you for listening, just don't tell Logan or anyone else alright?" Rogue asked, I nodded.

"I promise" I said, she smiled.

"At least your not as bad a Jessica" she said, I chuckled.

"Yeah, she seems a bit" I paused unsure of what to say.

"Gossipy, nosy, spoilt and show offy" Rogue said I smiled at her choice of words.

"I'll take your word for it" I said she smiled.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Well do you think he's sorry about sleeping with that girl?" I asked.

"Bobby's not even close to being sorry" she said, I nodded.

"Well if you still want him don't do anything, if not then tell him you know about it" I said.

"I couldn't he was so patient when I couldn't _do_ anything" she said emphasizing the do.

"Hey Rogue you in there?" a voice asked knocking on the door.

Terror crossed Rogues face "its him, do something" she whispered.

"Do you still want him?" I asked quietly she shook her head.

"Then let me take care of it" I whispered and walked over to the door.

I opened it and the boy frowned "who are you?" he asked.

I smiled "Your worst nightmare" I said before punching him dead in the nose.

* * *

Ooooo someones going to be injured, who will it be. Ally, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty? review and find out. Thanks


	3. Bingo

Thank you for the reviews I love them. Their like my crack like drug crack not….you get the point.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It didn't hurt as I punched Bobby in the face, it did hurt however when he punched me back in the gut. I fell on the ground with an oomph, Rogue helped me up.

"Bobby" she snapped, his nose was dripping blood it suddenly froze.

"Holy shit" I said "you never said he had freezing powers" I said.

"You never asked" Rogue said.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell was that for?" Bobby asked he looked pissed and confused but I didn't care.  
"Rogue go" I said, she released me but didn't leave. Bobby took a defensive position, I snarled at him.

"Bastard you think Rogue doesn't know?" I asked, he shrugged and looked away giving me the chance to kick him in the groin and punch him again in the jaw.

"Ow you fuckin' bitch" he yelled, suddenly a girl appeared around the corner.

"Hey" she yelled and charged at us.

"Careful she'll go right through you" Rogue said, I chuckled.

"Like a bad piece of chicken?" I asked, suddenly the girl ran right through me and yanked me down onto the ground.

"Oh I get it" I said and kicked Bobby in the side while he was crouched down. He fell on the ground, I kicked my feet and slid under the girls legs. I stood and when she turned I punched her in the jaw. She grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. Rogue kicked the girl in the back, I jumped up and tackled Bobby who was trying to stand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" a voice roared, we all looked to see Logan, Scott, Storm, Nightcrawler, Raven and a tall buff teenager staring at us.

"She started it" Bobby yelled.

"Hey" I growled and kneed him in the groin before Kitty kicked me in the ass literally. I rolled off Bobby and tried to kick her but my foot went right through her she grabbed my leg and twisted it so it hurt but didn't break.

"Ow" I howled in pain, Rogue punched Kitty dead in the jaw. Rogue was grabbed around the waist by Logan, Scott pulled me up my vision blurred for a minute then returned to normal. I realized how nice Scott smelled, maybe he was wearing Tag or something. Storm and Nightcrawler began to help Bobby, the huge teenager held onto Kitty and Raven helped with Bobby.

"I need to take Rogue somewhere, everyone behave" Logan said, I noticed Rogue looked like she was about to cry.

"Rogue didn't do anything it was my fault" I said, they walked away without saying anything.

"You ok?" Scott whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine" I lied, I was all achy but for some reason I wasn't as sore as I had been during the fight.

"We've got to get him to the medical bay" Storm said, she and Kurt held onto Bobby and they disappeared with a bamph.

"So who are you?" I asked the girl.

"I'm Kitty who the hell are you?" she asked, I smirked.

"Your worst nightmare" I said.

"Come on" Scott said he pulled me away from the others, we walked to the kitchen where my cinnamon roll was waiting along with the professor, Rogue and Logan.

"This isn't good is it?" I asked.

"Allyson, its good to stand up for you friends but there was no need to get hostile" the professor said.

I shrugged "it seemed to work out" I said sitting next to Rogue.

"Allyson" Logan said and gave me a look, Raven walked in quietly and stood next to me.

"Look I'm sorry" I said and smirked "sorry couldn't say that with a straight face. Ok I'm actually sorry I kicked that guys ass but he was going to" I stopped and looked at Rogue.

"I told them" she said, I sighed with relief, I would have been dead meat if I had told them before she had.

"Ok so he was just going to use Rogue until he got bored of playing the sensitive, understands your problems and doesn't whine about not getting sex. Mostly cause he's sleeping around with sluts" I said mocking Bobby's voice.

"As true as that might be I still have to punish you" the professor said, I nodded I guess I could see it to a point.

"Ok go for it" I said, he sighed and gave Logan a pointed look.

"Nothing" the professor said.

"Wait what?" I asked Logan and Rogue grinned, Scott Raven and I looked at each other confused.

"You've accepted you need to be punished and didn't try to get out of it, there is no need for punishment" the professor said and gave me a small smile.

"Sweet" I said.

"But it would be nice if you could help Scott wash the cars today" he said.

I frowned "in other words I actually do have a punishment but you think what I did was hilarious and he absolutely deserved it" I said.

"Maybe not hilarious but I think you did a good job defending Rogue" the professor said.

"Well I can settle for that" I said.

After eating breakfast Scott told me to meet him at the garage in ten minutes. I changed into a pair of jean and my sneakers. I couldn't get Scott out of my head, he was a babe. He might have been trying to ignore me but he was still hot. I found my way to the garage after twenty minutes of looking and the professor finally giving me directions.

"Hey sorry I got lost, a few times" I said seeing Scott sitting in a chair reading.

"No problem, I already have all the cars outside" Scott said standing setting his book down. He had changed into a white tee shirt and tan cargo pants, I blushed furiously because I was thinking of ways to soak him.

"Ready?" he asked, I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded.

"Ok most of these cars are very expensive" he said.

"In other words if I scratch them I'm dead meat?" I asked.

"Basically" he said, I smirked as he opened the garage door. We walked out and I was a whole bunch of cars lined up.

"Holy shit, you guys must charge the kids up the wazoo to get in" I said, he chuckled.

"The professor is great with money" Scott said.

"Yeah I guess he would have to be" I said, we started. The first three cars we did in silence. Which was very awkward on my part, although I really didn't mind it that much because it gave me time to fantasize.

"So why do you ignore me?" I asked him as we walked to the next car.

"what do you mean? Your turn to spray" he said handing me the hose.

"I mean yesterday you ignored me and all during breakfast you were ignoring me" I said, I sprayed the car with the hose.

"I don't know I guess I just judged you by the way your fathers treated me" he said.

Bingo.

I turned the hose and sprayed him down.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Review to find out what happens, that means you blade fett


	4. Letting It Out

Wow one story alert add………review or I'll sick my Achmed the dead terrorist puppet on you!!!!!!!! I don't own the xmen or achmed.

* * *

Scott and I ended up getting into a water fight. I don't think Logan realized I enjoyed it more for watching Scott all wet then to just piss him off. When we were done the cars were clean enough so we decided to go inside, Logan saw us and started laughing so hard he fell off of his stool while he was eating his sandwich in the kitchen.

I was reading. Whats so weird about it? Except the fact that I'm eighteen, legal to have sex, I just found out I do have a family and I'm possible a part of the most hated minority on the planet. But me being……..well me, I decided to sit and read a book in my room. But apparently my "family" isn't that familiar with the term.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, I looked up and saw my new sister Jessica, I took off my glasses.

"Reading" I said and rubbed my eyes.

"At ten in the morning?" she asked glancing at my clock.

"Its nine actually" I said looking at the clock, I snuggled down in my bed as she rolled her eyes.

"Your reading………Twilight?" she asked looking at my book.

"Yep, any reason you're here?" I asked she smiled and sat on my bed smooshing my feet.

"Well I wanted to see what dress size you are" she said, I placed a book mark between the pages I was reading.

"Why?" I asked looking at her, I set my book and my glasses down on the bedside table she responded with a look like I was stupid or something. Had I forgotten something?

"Oh I guess no one told you. I'm getting married" she said excitedly and showed me a diamond ring on her finger.

"Wow, so why do I need the dress are the mistresses invited too or something?" I asked. She rolled her eyes annoyed, I smiled annoying Barbie was going to be easier then I thought.

"No I want you to be my flower girl" she said, I scoffed.

"I couldn't, I wouldn't and I shouldn't" I said, I turned my head both ways cracking my neck each time. Jessica wrinkled her nose. What? It wasn't like I was picking my nose or anything.

"Why?" she demanded I sighed tiredly, it felt like it should have been later in the evening but it wasn't to my dismay. I really love weddings but being involved with her wedding was just way too fast for my liking.

"I'm just not ready to be that attached to you guys, if I screw up or something goes wrong I don't want to be left hurt" I said, she smiled and laughed a little.

"Oh that's ok you should have told me earlier" she said and held my hand which irritated me to no end but I was kind of ok with it.

"Well I don't want to offend you but I just have a very hard time seeing myself at a wedding, especially with me as a flower girl" I said and wrinkled my nose she smiled.

"Its ok, I understand. When I first found Logan and Raven I wasn't exactly to warm either, but I've adjusted. It will get easier eventually, they really like you" she said.

I couldn't help but smile a little. It really did seem like they were nice people, I could tell they were still nervous around me but with good times, and understanding I think we were going to see eye to eye.

"You guys don't seem all that bad either" I said jokingly we smiled at each other.

"Ok so, my wedding is in four months so you have plenty of time to think about it. Oh and come with me before I forget" Jessica said standing.

I raised an eyebrow "why? I'm in my pajamas, I've got a good book, and I have no feel to do anything" I said sinking into my bed, she rolled her eyes and flipped off the covers.

"Are those your pajamas?" she asked, I looked down. I was wearing my South Park pajamas bottoms with Cartman and Butters pictures all over the black, silk pants and then a army green tank top that said ARMY BITCHES RULE!!

"Yeah" I said and frowned she shrugged and gave kind of a "humph". Bitch, she doesn't have to like it.

"Well come on, you have to play a board game with me" Jessica said I groaned and held onto the headboard.

"No" I groaned "it sucks playing with only two people" I said she rolled her eyes. Even though it might sound weird I was picturing myself smacking her up the head and her eyes rolling around again.

"If I can get Rogue or Mom and Dad to play will you?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Why do you switch from Raven to Mom and Logan to Dad" I asked, it was her turn to shrug.

"I don't know" Jessica admitted "just because I feel like calling them either one" she said. "I'll be back" she said and left.

"If we were in a horror movie you'd be dead" I yelled, I curled back into bed and headed into a deep slumber.

* * *

Slashing of metal blades, I could hear screams of agony and see blades cutting through flesh. I saw scattered body parts and faces with looks of terror left on them I felt my stomach gurgle. I tried to focus my thoughts somewhere else but the scenes of blood and guts wouldn't leave I kept seeing them everywhere I turned.

* * *

I bolted upright and gasped, two warm hands held my shoulders. I pulled back and opened my eyes, I saw Scott and Logan peering at me concerned.

"Hey its ok, your in the school" Scott said and held my hand, Logan glared at it.

"Yeah sorry, just a bad dream" I said and looked at the clock. The awful nightmare had only lasted fifteen minutes.

"Wanna talk about it?' Logan asked, I shook my head. Whatever was just in my nightmare I wanted to forget as soon as possible.

"No, why are you guys here?" I asked Logan raised an eyebrow directed at Scotts back.

"Jessica told me to come and get you" Scott said. I smiled I couldn't help it, he was adorable, he grinned back and chuckled.

"Don't even think about it one eye" Logan said Scott released my hand and started walking towards the door, I frowned at Logan.

"what the hell are you doing in here?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow Scott stopped to watch. Ok I felt really bad for saying that but hey it was _Scott_ the majorly hot Scott. Hey that sort of rhymed.

"I could hear your grumbling from my room" he said, I rolled my eyes. Great, I really didn't want Scott or Logan hearing anything embarrassing.

"How?" I asked, for all I knew his room was right next to mine.

"He hasn't told you his powers. Super hearing, healing, he had metal blades that emerge from his hand" Scott said, Logan spun around and snarled. My mind froze, he was the one with the metal claws.

"Are there others with claws?" I asked Logan was still facing Scott.

"Yeah and you get to see an example first hand" Logan said, his claws came out I shivered and Scott raised a hand to his weird glasses.

"Yeah and you also get to see my optic blasts kill someone" Scott said.

"No" I choked out he smirked, I think he was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working if he was.

"Don't worry he can't die" Scott said and clamped a hand firmly on his glasses, I stood nervously.

"Jesus Scott I knew all the chicks you had to have had to be young and stupid when you snag them but her?" Logan said, I frowned.

"Excuse me insult me when I'm not right here" I said.

"Homewrecker" Scott said, Logan scoffed.

"Please Jean probably had more fun masturbating with a tic tac then screwing with you" Logan said, my jaw dropped.

"Logan" I said Scott now looked royally pissed.

"Please the only reason you left was because you would have never made her scream the same way you would. You'd probably gut her instead of please her" Scott said. In one swift movement Logan had tried to slash off Scotts face and he had yanked off his glasses blasting at Logan who ducked. Unfortunately that blast had to hit something and it hit the closet where my clothes were for once hung neatly.

"STOP IT" I yelled more pissed then scared but both were close to being equal.

"NO" they both yelled and tumbled into the hallway, I followed and watched as Logan dodged the blasts Scott sent at him.

"Oh God" I groaned I realized I was crying. God my life wasn't getting any easier, Jessica, Raven, Rogue, the professor, Storm and Kurt appeared at the end of the hall.

"Scott" the professor snapped.

"Logan" Raven yelled, neither stopped. I finally let out what I had been containing my whole life. The scream didn't seem that loud to me but it was loud enough for Kurt and Logan to fall to the ground holding their ears I screamed until I had no more air in my lungs. Then I stomped off to the garage, I found a car I liked. It was a nice sleek black Mercedes, I opened the garage door and sped off in it.

_Where are you going?_

_Leave me alone Chuck I just need some time to think I'll be back_

God I couldn't stand the thought the professor could access my thoughts that well. I blocked him out, either that or he left me alone. Either way it was better without him bugging my brain. I didn't know where to go, I drove for a few miles before I stopped and pulled out a map from the glove compartment.

"Ok so, go there take a right, blah blah got it" I muttered studying the map. I pulled off of the side of the road, I felt bad taking someones car and I definitely feared being arrested but everything was just going to have to wait for me to calm down.

God why couldn't men just not get their stupid testosterone poisoning. They have to act all manly and insult each other. Who was Jean anyway? I followed the previous conversation. Oh no, Logan must have hooked up with Scotts old girl, which would explain why Scott called Logan a home wrecker.

"Jesus what am I getting into?" I asked, I drove into the edge of the city and found something I really felt like. It was a coffee shop and a book shop all in one, I pulled into the parking lot which only had like two other cars in it. I got an ice coffee and started walking around the huge store. I love books, I love coffee and I only had some money left in my pockets from a few weeks ago when I was babysitting. Sixty bucks, the kid was a brat, I got a few second hand books and a few brand new ones. When I was in the parking lot I saw someone I never thought I would ever see again if I had any stroke of luck.

* * *

Review and i might update soon. I had a really bad week and I'm sorry if it really sucked but maybe I'll be better tomorrow seeing as how its Saturday. Good bye my little kitties.


	5. Green Corsets and frilly skirts

Thank you to LovingBlackParadise for your review I really appreciate your advice on the story. Yeah I really like the whole forbidden romance scenario but I think Wolvie would rather die permanently.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was my mother, my adoptive mother. She was walking right over towards me, my jaw was dangling, I couldn't move. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her figure had slimmed she looked like a movie star. And now she was right next to my stolen car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I'm going to school here" I said, she raised an eyebrow. I suddenly felt my anger burn inside me, she left me now she was trying to question why I was here.

"School doesn't start for two weeks" she said, I know I gave my parents that long to convince me to stay, I though with rage building up. My mother had transformed into a movie star and was questioning me. She ditched me!

"I know that's normal school this is a private school, by the way I never want to see you ever again so don't worry about it" I said and turned the car on.

"Did you get a license for New York?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Nope, did you really think I'd care" I said and spun out of the parking lot nearly crashing into her car. A blue mini van, I loved that car but I liked this one much more. While I was driving a ringing noise started, I pulled over and searched the car before finding a cell phone in a secret compartment right on the dashboard.

"Hello?" I asked hitting a green button, I held the phone to my ear.

"Allyson where are you?" Logan asked over the phone.

"Why you care?" I asked.

"Yes for Christ's sake" Logan said, I frowned.

"He already knows where I am" I said, I heard who I assumed was Nightcrawler laughing in the background.

"Allyson this isn't a game" he said.

"No you and Scott can keep playing your games at the school, I need to calm down I just encountered the wicked witch of the west" I spat.

"Ally?" my mothers voice cut over the phone.

"Hey Raven" I said, I could hear Logan arguing for the phone back.

"You alright?" she asked, I nodded and then remembered I was on a cell phone.

"Yeah I just needed to calm down, stupid boys and their testosterone" I seethed she chuckled.

"Just be safe and come back as soon as you can ok?" Raven asked.

"sure I promise I won't come back completely smashed" I said, she chuckled.

"Ok be careful" she said.

"I will, talk to you later" I said and hung up. I pulled back onto the road, and did a u turn realizing I was headed for the school and I wasn't ready to go back. My stomach grumbled so I did what anyone would do, well anyone like me. I went to a bar for free peanuts and drinks, if you act really drunk you don't have to pay. Ok truth be told I rarely drink but when I do I can remain totally sober. Even though I did karaoke with some random guy we sang we will rock you, Nirvana, Black Sabbath and a few other legendary band songs.

When I finally got back to the mansion Logan was waiting for me.

"You've been drinking" he said as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"Yeah" I said grabbing my books when I pulled my upper half back out of the car Logan was right next to the door.

"I don't want you drinking anymore" he said, I looked into his angry eyes.

"Ok" I said and tried to walk past him, he grabbed my arm. I yanked it away and glared at him.

"What I said I wouldn't" I said, he wasn't happy at all and I didn't really get why. I said I wouldn't do it again, he was the one that fought Scott for telling me the truth.

"Are you just saying that so I'll leave you alone or are you serious" he asked.

I hope I looked like I thought he was a dipshit because he was one "Well duh, you told me not to, I'll go stay with Scott tonight so you know I wont be leaving" I said he opened his mouth but I left. Ok I know most kids don't actually listen to their parents but hey I had to get out of there. I headed for my room, when I got there everything around it, tables, plants, bookshelves were all blown to bits. I shook my head and went into my room, my dresser and most the clothes were demolished. I saw one outfit still remained. A green corset and one of those big poofy skirts with a bunch of layers of the see through material (A/N if you need a picture I'll find you one) I went to bed thinking of what Logan would say seeing me dressed like that all the scenarios were hilarious.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sorry if its crap I've been distracted so maybe a review would enlighten me *hint hint*


	6. His Cub's Don't Get Messed With

Thank you LovingBlackParadise for your review and firefly4543, much appreciated. Please enjoy this chappy .com/catalog/images/M%203866%20Black%20Corset%20green%20ribbon%20(altered).jpg for the corset Its not exactly what I wanted but it was the closest although she "fills" it more this is the skirt although longer like to the bottom of her ankles and its also basically the ruffled layers that make up the skirt /images/catDS%20SK%205869_

The next day I woke clear headed and ready for a new day I showered and changed into my outfit. I walked to the kitchen whistling, when I got there Bobby, Logan, Peter and Charles were talking seated at the island, Logans claws flew out when it looked like he was about to lunge on Bobby he saw me. Suddenly I felt very self conscious but I refused to let it get to me, if Logan had remained calm I wouldn't have been like this.

"Jesus goth girl, its not Halloween" Bobby said trying to sound cool everyone else was stunned speechless.

"Wow you know how to read a calendar. No its not but this was the only other change of clothes I had. If Logan had been nice yesterday I would have been able to dress like I usually do" I said and went to the fridge.

"Me you were the one flaunting yourself to Scooter" Logan argued standing.

I closed the fridge and turned to face him "I was scared and he held my hand Logan its not like we were doing the bump and grind right in front of you" I said placing my hands on my hips. Bobby and Peter started laughing so hard I thought they were going to wet themselves.

"Damn right your not doin' the bump and grind with anyone" he said, it sounded so strange coming from him, but somehow Logan could carry it.

"Ah see that's where your wrong I'm not doing the bump and grind with anyone you know" I said, he fumed and flexed his hands from straight to fisted. "Am I supposed to be afraid of you flexing your hands cause, really not working" I said, he growled.

"Enough, I'm your father and I say you had better not being doing anything with anyone" Logan yelled.

"Oh now your gonna play daddy, well I don't need a father and I damn well don't have to stay here" I spat my rage welled inside me.

"Hey I never knew about you guys" Logan argued.

"Sure" I said and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" he demanded finally keeping his claws in.

"Nothing" I said biting into the apple, I noticed how curious everyone looked.

"Well you meant something" Logan said.

"Nope I didn't just mindless babble of a teenage girl" I said and left.

"Well what did you mean as a mindless teenager" he asked following me as I headed to my room.

"Well, when you think about it. it seems kinda like really good luck" I said letting my thoughts fly freely.

"What?" he asked.

"Well it just seems like luck to me, you become all heally and apparently you can never die, you ditch two toddlers and a wife, seems kinda lucky. What about my mom, what about her Logan" I asked he looked shocked. I realized I had just called Raven my mom, that was weird

"You think I'm lying well I'm not" he said "and what about your mother?" he asked.

"You look at her like you love her but then you act like you hate her, she obviously is still crushed about what happened to you and she probably doesn't know why your so mad at her you honestly have no right to be mad at her" I said letting my emotions, thoughts, observations run wild. In school everyone called me a good girl, was I changing? No, it was the truth, I wasn't trying to ram my opinions down Logans throat I was saying what I felt and saw and that was it. Right?

"There are a lot of things you don't understand" Logan growled.

"Oh yeah well it doesn't seem like your bound to tell me anytime soon. What the hell are you hiding Logan?" I demanded, I didn't even notice Jessica, the previous occupants of the kitchen, Rogue and Raven appear behind him.

"Nothing that concerns you" he said, my fury boild.

"You fuckin' turd head" I screamed not wanting to unleash my imagination to far, he laughed and I took the opportunity to throw my apple at his head. I smacked him right in the temple with it and whirled around.

"I think she should know about the xmen" Rogue blurted out, I turned back around to see the professor give an approving nod to Rogue.

* * *

My head was spinning, the professor, Rogue, Raven, a very annoyed Logan, Scott Bobby, Peter, Nightcrawler and Storm had sat me down and just explained everything I had missed. Jean, Magneto, "Mystique", Pyro, Stryker, the Phoenix, how the professor was now in his twins body, how Scott had been placed on an astral plane by the Phoenix and he and Logan had battled for Jeans affections.

"Ally you ok?" Rogue asked me, I turned my head to face her, Raven was on my other side, we were seated in the living room.

"Wait so what powers do I have?" I asked, they looked at the professor who was seated right across from us.

"I'm not entirely sure, there is something building inside you, Jessica is slowly gaining the ability to shapeshift as your mother had and is possibly regaining" Chuck said.

I lazily leaned my head back and let it fall to the side my mother was sitting at, "explain" I said.

"If I try hard I can change my eyes but only for a short while" she said, I nodded and sighed looking back at the ceiling.

"Any questions?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah" I said and lifted my head "does this mean I'm gonna be an Xchick?" I asked.

"NO" Logan yelled everyone raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of us.

"Why not?" I asked folding my arms across my chest he scoffed.

"You have no powers, you'd be totally defenseless" he said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, he chuckled.

"I'm positive" he said.

"I don't know I managed to defeat you with an apple" I said coolly, Scott laughed with my mother and sister everyone else looked horrified.

"You think you could take these?" he asked flexing his arm muscles and releasing his blades.

"Oh no, I'm absolutely terrified" I said in a mocking tone, he raised an eyebrow.

"What would you do?" he asked, I smiled this was fun.

"Well I guess I wouldn't have to much with a girly man like you" I teased, he took a menacing step towards me. "Am I suppose to be afraid?" I asked Jessica who looked absolutely terrified she nodded vigorously.

"Only if you like your inner organs" he challenged.

"Well if I'm fighting you I'm not all that worried about it" I said, he stepped towards me and Raven held me. She hissed at Logan, I smirked at his furious expression and stuck my tongue out before cuddling in Raven arms. Everyone chuckled even Logan but then he was growling again.

"Go 'way" I squeaked he retracted his claws, Jessica moved and he sat next to me.

"I only want a hug" he said and began to tickle me. After he was done torturing me I was laughing so hard I was crying and everyone had left us.

"You're a mean parent" I said and leaned my head on Ravens shoulder trying to calm down. She stroked my hair affectionately I let out my last giggle.

"You're a mean kid" Logan said, I blew him a raspberry and wrapped my arms around Raven.

"Allyson, your adoptive mother is here" Scott said running in.

"Oh fuck" I yelled jumping up, I ran over to the window sure enough my mom was pulling into the driveway, instead of our old van she was driving a new Mercedes Benz.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"Language" Logan reminded me, I looked back at him and rolled my eyes.

"Fuckin' hypocrite" I said and exited walking out just as my adoptive mother exited her car.

"Hey Honey" she said and flashed me a smiled, she was wearing big black sunglasses which was apparently cool now.

"Don't you Honey me you left me once and you can leave me again, back in the car" I said, she frowned.

"Well I wanted to talk with you about something" she said closing the door, I walked over to her now just a few steps from her.

"Whatever it is can't it wait until hell freezes over" I asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Well I was thinking and maybe I was wrong in just leaving you, so I was wondering if you'd like to live with me?" she asked, I looked at her new car.

"I don't fuckin think so" a familiar voice cut in, Logan knew someone was messing with one of his cubs.

* * *

OOOOOOO does Logan have a shit fit is that all her mother came to talk about, review and find out, i started reading vampire academy which came in the mail superfast and it is AWSOME.

* * *


	7. Animalistic senses

Thanks for the review firefly4543, I did this before and it was so good it moved me the heartless bitch to tears. Unfortunately it got deleted so this wasn't as good but it was all I could pull off. My friend Natasha is here and it is 2:53 am, we've been up since 6:30 for her and 5:30 for me. Tasha/Tink says Hi!!! We first watched Rocky Horror Picture Show, she was a little bit weirded out, I on the other hand have been watching it since I was three. Now we're watching What Lies Beneath, next we're watching 27 Dresses, the new Hairspray or Scream.

* * *

Oy vey, I looked up at a very angry Logan and a very worried looking Raven. This wasn't good, I looked at my old mom and my new mom, it wasn't looking good for me right now.

"Mom this is Logan my father, and Raven my mother" I said, she raised an eyebrow.

"So is that how you got accepted here?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Actually she's here because she's very advanced for her age" Raven said I wasn't entirely sure if she was being honest. I hoped she was, I guess I was just here because I was her daughter, I don't think the school even cares about grades.

"Well I wanted to talk with her" my mother said, I felt really cold all of a sudden I looked inside and saw Scott staring at me. I must have looked like shit because he touched the glass to try and comfort me.

"I don't think so" Logan said gruffly, he looked at me for support.

"Its ok, I'll be back inside in a minute" I said, my new mom nodded and tugged Logan inside, he was looking at me like I had betrayed them or something.

"What do you want?" I asked, I wanted to get this over with.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to live with me" she said, "why didn't you tell me you knew your parents?" she asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you, you left so I figured why not" I said, she nodded.

"I wanted a better life for me and you" she said, I nodded taking notice to how she said me and you. "I've got a real job, I'm a model I even got a newish car" she said.

"I just met these people, I think they actually care" I said, she scoffed.

"Why did they leave you then?" she asked.

"I was stolen and sold away, somehow I made it to the orphanage where you got me. I think you were looking for a friend more then a family" I said. "You never taught me morals or self respect or anything like that, but you did raise me and I'll never forget you for that" I said, she folded her arms.

"What if they leave you?" she asked, I shrugged.

"You did, I'm doing fine" I lied, she sighed.

"Honey, you hardly know these people, I've been with you most of your life" she said.

"Yeah, well not really physically you might have been in the same place but mentally you never were with me" I said, she frowned.

"You sound psychotic" she said, I shrugged helplessly. Maybe I was, the woman that raised me was asking for me to come and live with her, she had supposedly become a model. Model equals money, but would it really equal happiness?

"Maybe I am, but you left me and they found me, Raven loves me, she would never do anything to hurt me" I said, I was sure of that, Logan on the other hand I wasn't sure he would hand over one of his beers for my life.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" she said, I nodded.

"I won't" I swore, I didn't add that I hoped I would never have to see her again. She opened the door and pulled out a sandwich bag with my old inhaler in it.

"Just incase" she said and tossed it to me, I caught it clumsily.

"Thanks" I said, she nodded and handed me a card.

"If you ever need a place to stay call me cell phone number is on the back" she said and got in. I nodded as she drove away, I walked inside, Raven was seated on the sofa and Logan was pacing in front of the TV with headphones on listening to music.

"Is he ok?" I asked, Raven turned her head, Logan noticed the change and looked up. He quickly yanked off the headphones upon seeing me.

"Is she gone" he asked, I nodded.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked, I nodded again.

"I'm gonna go to bed ok?" I asked.

"Sure" Raven said, Logan frowned but I didn't hang around to see what he had to bitch about, I decided to go to my room. I bounded up the stairs thankful avoid anyone, when I made it to my room a surprise greeted me.

"Scott" I said upon entering my room, he was sitting on my bed staring into his hands he looked up.

"So your leaving?" he asked, I tilted my head and peered at his red spectacles.

"No, was I suppose to?" I asked, he looked flustered.

"No I just thought, with her coming to the school and all" he said and trailed off. I nodded and sat next to him, he was the hottest guy ever. Ok, he was hot and all I was thinking of was why would he have come in if he didn't care.

"You ok?" he asked, I nodded not really knowing how long I had been thinking.

"Yeah, why were you in here?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Well if you were leaving I wanted to say goodbye" he said, I nodded and smirked chuckling slightly.

"That's sweet" I said, he chuckled too.

"So I'll be seeing you around?" he asked, I nodded.

"Most definitely" I said he stood and left, he kissed me on the cheek gently.

"You should smile more, it's a good look for you" he said and left. Even though at that moment I was floating on air I felt alone in a way. People I had no real opinion about surrounded me, my father hated me and I hated myself. I could never really make people happy I sighed and laid on my bed. I pulled my headphones and ipod from the side table's top drawer. I hit play and fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

Animalistic senses, it's in all of us. Animalistic behavior, its what powers us most days. I guess its what powers me all days, I woke up, the air was thick like summer air even though it was fall. I got up and looked around my room, nothing seemed out of place. My ipod was still playing, I paused it and I heard the noises. Someone crying, I leapt out of bed and put my ear to the door, I opened it cautiously. A boy, a young boy was dragging himself along the floor, he was all bloody.

"Jesus" I said, I knelt next to him noticing he was wearing black gloves. I yanked off his shirt and pressed it against his wound.

"No" he said, I shushed him. He coughed and blood spilled from his mouth, he was too young to die, I'd try my hardest to save him.

"Power will consume, use it for good" he said he suddenly stopped breathing. I removed his shirt and placed my hands over his chest to give him CPR, but something tingly went through my body. I jumped back against the doorframe to my room and panted. Something was going on in my head, my brain felt tingly. As empowered as I felt I felt my animalistic nature take over. Revenge it burns through our bodies and our souls. I could feel my anger burn inside me, a young boy had just lost his life because of what appeared to be a knife wound. I lifted his body and started wandering the school, I started headed to Xaviers office. It wasn't like I really knew what I was doing, my knees kept locking up while I was walking carrying his body.

"Ally" Rogue said and ran over to me from the other end of the hall.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, she looked at the body.

"Guy's she's got Rory" she said, Peter, Bobby, Kitty and another girl appeared.

"Jesus" Bobby said upon seeing the body.

"What now?" Kitty asked.

"Jub's this is Ally, Ally this is Jubilee" Rogue said.

"The professor, Logan, Raven, Storm, Kurt, Cyclops are all being held hostage" Bobby said to me.

"Take me to them" I said coldly, everyone looked at me, they frowned but didn't protest. When we were walking there a sense of dread filled me, I frowned as we rounded the corner of a hallway.

"Wolverine, your little girl had finally decided to join us" a man said, he had long eyebrows and he looked like an animal. Next to him stood a boy, a teenager who looked nervous. Scott was pinned to the wall by three daggers pinned through his shirt and he had his eyes closed. Logan was pinned to the wall by five swords through his heart and through the wall. He was conscious but unable to really do much. Storm, Nightcrawler, and the professor were all crumpled on the floor with metal helmets on Raven was as well but with no helmet.

"Rogue, take him" I said, Bobby took him instead.

"No" Logan groaned, the big guy smiled.

"Sabertooth" the boy said.

"Pyro" Bobby said, the boy looked at him.

"John don't" Rogue said to the boy, he didn't move but his eyes darted everywhere nervously.

"How could you kill a child you sick son of a bitch?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I never cared much for the little brats" he said.

"Ally go" Scott groaned Sabertooth snarled I growled and took a defensive position. The professor jerked in his coma thing Sabertooth looked over I pounced.

* * *

OOOOOOO does Ally win, what was the boys powers. Is it over for Ally, the professor, Logan, Storm, Nightcrawler any of them? Does Pyro play a part in the story. Find out if you review. Hint, hint. Yes it was short and I left you with a cliffhanger. Too bad, I wasn't my fault I have writers block.


	8. Fine Then, Leave

Thanks for the review LovingBlackParadise

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I kicked, scratched, and even bit the huge guy named Sabertooth but he threw me back into a bookshelf. The others started fighting and Bobby quickly froze Sabertooth. A woman appeared and with a casual flick of her hand five helmets came out and clamped down on my companions heads. The woman had long brown hair and green eyes, she looked to pretty to be evil, it was a shame I frowned, I still hurt but now it was slowly fading away I shut my eyes and when I opened them I saw Sabertooth nearing, I stood up quickly and began to fight him. As we fought we got closer to the woman and the rest of the staff at the school. Logan kept protesting as we fought, I used high kicking, ducking, some dance moves. Finally the woman got sick of our fighting and threw me into the bookshelf again. This time it fell on me, it was so heavy I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

"You idiot, you let the students get away and you let the brat we were looking for die" the woman yelled.

"He fought like hell" Sabertooth replied airily, I didn't move.

"Wolverine, hear that, that's your girls heart pumping away, listen good because it's the last time you'll get to hear it" Sabertooth said.

"Fuck you" Logan hissed, the bookshelf was moved and I was rolled on my back so I could see Sabertooth perfectly.

He gave a cruel smile "I wonder what your heart will look like in my freezer" he said and raised his hand. I thought about all the time I had wasted being distant from my family and crap, now I really wouldn't get to know them at all. I pictured the helmet on the professor being removed and smashed on Sabertooths head, and the swords that were holding my father being released and going through Sabertooth. I heard and scream and opened my eyes, the helmet was on Sabertooth and he was on his knees as if it had hit him so hard it knocked him down. The swords went through his head and through the metal helmet. He raised his arm as if to strike me but he was suddenly on fire, I looked back in time to see the boy being thrown out a window. I wiggled over a bit but it hurt to much to get all that far away. The woman walked over to me.

"So the boy did enhance someone, congratulations" she said, I was lifted in mid air and I was sent back I knew I would be thrown out the window. Now I guessed whatever I put my mind to I could do. Suddenly as I went through the glass the daggers that had Scott pinned to the wall went into her head from all different angles. I passed out right before I made contact with the ground.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Kid, you awake?" Logans voice sounded dull in my ears. The only thing that was strong to me was the pain.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww" I dragged out.

"I guess that counts as a yes" Logan said, smartass, I opened my eyes and saw Logan and Raven hovering over me.

"Honey" my mom said, she had been crying obviously I could feel her stroke right next to my eye with her thumb.

"Hi Mommy" I said, I just wanted to be close to her. I wrapped my arms around her middle, even though it hurt and I pulled her close.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked, she chuckled.

"I'm fine sweetheart, you got the worst of it" she said.

"what did they want" I asked, she pulled away and knelt next to me.

"The boy that you tried to save, whenever someone touches him their powers are increased" she said, I looked around the room I was in. It looked like a medical room, there were shelfs with pills, some fancy looking machinery, and it felt like I was on a metal table.

"Oh my God I killed them" I said and sat up. "ARRRRGH" I screamed due to the pain, everything started shaking.

"Honey lay down" Logan said and stepped in front of me, I slid my legs off of the table.

"I killed them" I sobbed Raven held me and soon enough Logan held us both things slowly stopped shaking.

"It wasn't your fault, you did it out of defense, if you hadn't she would have killed everyone" Logan said I cried harder. Me killing someone, it didn't seem real.

"What happened to the other boy?" I asked calming down somewhat, I realized I was now in silk pajamas.

"He's fine, he landed in the bushes" Raven said, I whimpered and cried in silence holding onto my mother dearly. The door opened the professor and a tall blue man walked in. No shit this guy really was blue, he had blue fur too.

"Ah your awake, how do you feel?" the professor asked.

"I just killed two people" I said and felt my heart drop again, the window in a shelf door cracked, I jumped and one exploded.

"Stop worrying and it will stop" the professor said as my tears started again. I calmed down somewhat but I refused to let go of Raven even though I wanted to scream it hurt so bad.

"This is Henry McCoy, he's a doctor" the professor said.

"And a politician" I said, I stuck my right hand out slowly to reduce pain "Nice to meet you Mr. McCoy I'm Ally" I said.

He shook my hand gently "Please call me Hank" he said and frowned at it. "May I examine you?" he asked, I nodded. After the professor excused himself and left he laid me back down and pushed my sleeve up slowly. My arm was bruised he touched it, I yelped. Logan's claws came out Raven placed a hand on his arm.

"Sorry" Hank said, I nodded after a few minutes of poking, prodding, crying out, Logans threats, me biting my own good wrist to keep from screaming it was finally over.

"The bone in your arm is probably cracked, a few bones are most likely sprained, a few cuts from the glass, and a lot of bruising. It will hurt for a while, but there shouldn't be any long term damage" Hank said, I nodded understanding perfectly.

"Great" I mumbled "What about me stabbing people with my thoughts?" I asked.

"You'll have to talk with Charles about that, I'll send him in for you" Hank said.

"Ok, thank you Mr. McCoy" I said, he smiled warmly.

"Call me Hank my dear" he said, Logan crossed his arms.

"Yeah thanks fur ball" Logan said, I smacked him on the hip, the only place I could really reach, with my left arm, the good one.

"I'll be back to make your cast" he said, I nodded and he left. A few seconds later the professor walked in.

"Hey" I said, Raven was sitting in a chair next to me holding my hand and Logan was standing right beside her looking pissed off.

"Hello, you have some questions?" he asked.

"Uhuh, how will I control it?" I asked.

He smiled warmly as if I knew "practice, I also think you should start taking defense classes" he said.

"Ok" I said "with who?" I asked curiously.

"With Scott" he said, I smiled I was a very lucky girl I decided.

"What?" Logan hissed, I think that frightened me more then him yelling, I looked between them.

"Well, if you work with her more likely that not you both will argue, and she will lack training, or you will push her to far" the professor said.

"Anyone but Scooter" Logan growled, the professor sighed.

"Scott has control, and Allyson is more likely to be calmer with someone she's not directly related to" the professor said.

"Logan he has a point" Raven said, I looked at her she smiled gently at me.

"No, not Scooter, she's a teenager and he's a loser" Logan argued, I frowned as far as I was concerned Scott was an amazing guy and what was up with the teenager comment.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"I saw the way you looked at him when we had to wake you up the other day" Logan said.

"What look?" I asked, he scoffed.

"You have a crush on him" he accused me.

"Excuse me, even if I did why would it matter?" I asked sitting up ignoring my mothers protests.

"You two would probably be foolin' around gropin' each other" he said, my jaw dropped.

"You think I would do that?" I asked.

"Well, you are a teenager" he said, I frowned he wasn't answering.

"That's not a proper answer" I said.

"Fine, yes I think you might be irresponsible enough to fool around with Scooter" Logan said, I slid off of the table. Pain went through my left leg but everything else was fine.

"I'm not a freakin' idiot, I have control" I said I really wanted to throw him into the wall but I decided not to.

"Allyson. Logan enough" the professor said, I continued walking towards Logan.

"Please you just a kid, you don't know a thing about life" he said.

"Logan, she is a smart girl and I can tell she wouldn't do anything like that unless she was sure it was the right thing to do" Raven snapped standing, I looked at her, her normally blue eyes were turning black but it didn't matter.

"At least I wouldn't go after someone if they were married" I yelled at him he stopped walking backwards.

"Hey you don't know a damn thing about Jean" he said.

"I don't have to, and you consider me a slut?" I yelled we were so beyond just pissed off.

"No I never said that" Logan yelled back, the door opened and four people entered. Storm, Kurt, Scott and Hank who had what looked like a brace.

"So what do you mean?" I demanded I could feel the professor trying to get into my head, I blocked him somehow.

"I don't trust him, he's probably gonna use you to get back at me" Logan yelled.

"Dammit Logan this just proves you don't trust me to make my own decisions. The world doesn't revolve around you" I yelled.

"No it doesn't but I still don't think its safe for you to be around him" Logan said.

"God, your such a prick, I've been taking care of myself for years, I don't need your help" I yelled.

"Fine then go" Logan yelled back at me.

"Fine I will" I screamed, everything was silent

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

OOOOOOOOO does she leave, will she stay, where's Jessica, all to be revealed soon Reviews please,


	9. This Is How It Starts

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like it.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I stomped out, everyone followed. I didn't really care, they could screw themselves. I was debating if I was really going to leave, it would be a nice getaway but I was in so much pain I really couldn't think straight.

"I was kidding" Logan said, following me, I entered the elevator.

"I don't think you were" I said, and hit a button before anyone could say anything, it zipped me up to my floor. When it opened I was greeted by an unwelcome face.

"God what is this asshole day?" I asked Bobby he shrugged.

"Your still here so I guess so" he said, I gave him a cruel smirk.

"What does that mean?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I figured you would have bailed by now" he said.

"Why?" I asked he shrugged.

"the pressure, now your going to have nearly unlimited powers" Bobby said. He looked at me curiously "were you leaving?" he asked.

"No I'm just going to my room" I said and stormed past him. I went into my room and slammed the door. I flung myself onto my bed and started to cry. My mother had left me, my new family hated me besides my mom, I like a guy but I never get to interact with him. Life sucks, but I would prove to them that I could do it, and I would be just as good as them.

"Ally are you ok?" a voice asked knocking on my door. I recognized Raven's voice, it was a warm one gentle but still hurt.

"I'm fine" I said, my voice was all crackling.

"Your not going anywhere are you?" Logan asked.

"Why would you care?" I muttered knowing he would be able to hear me.

"I wasn't thinking ok?" he asked.

"No its not ok" I said, "can you please go away?" I said louder so they would both hear me.

I heard the door open "look will you at least let furball finish the exam?" Logan asked I saw he really was looking in and I chucked my Twilight book at his head.

"HIS NAME IS HANK AND NO!!" I yelled he jumped back and I slammed the door with my powers so hard it exploded into splinters.

"Fuck" I said and left passing my rather sad looking mother and a shocked splinter covered Logan.

"Where do you think your going?" Logan asked I could hear him following me.

"Why do you care?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked inside.

"Because I'm your father" he said, I scoffed.

"Since when?" I asked, he grabbed my good arm and spun me around.

"Look, I know I haven't been there for you for the past few years but that doesn't mean I don't care" he said. All I could think of was if he could really prove it or not.

"Fine, you care, good for you" I said and stomped off, I don't really know how but I just sensed my way around the school. I found Scott in the garage with Storm and Kurt talking about something.

"She's a lot like her father" Storm said I rolled my eyes and walked over. If I was going to be strong I'd need a trainer

"who?" I asked pretending to be totally ignorant, Storm jumped a bit and smiled sympathetically when she saw me.

"Nothing dear, are you ok" she asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to Scott when your done with him" I said and looked at him, he and Kurt exchanged confused looks.

"oh, alright well we're done anyway, good luck" Storm said and basically dragged Kurt away.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"The professor said it would be a good idea if we trained together, how soon can we train?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess depending on how bad your injuries are and how long it will take them to heal" he said, I nodded. "If you come with me to the infirmary and let Hank finish checking your injuries then we can talk more about it" he said.

"Ok" I agreed, he smiled and lifted me up, I shrieked.

"Your limping" he said, I blushed.

"thanks" I said he smiled and we started heading for the medical room.

"Scott?" I asked gently he gave a hmm? Signaling me to continue.

"What was Jean like?" I asked, his faced flashed with momentary pain. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I apologized but he shook his head.

"No its fine, she was beautiful, gracious, kind, caring, smart" he said, I nodded.

"She sounds wonderful" I said he nodded.

"She was" he said remorsefully.

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

"Not as much as I did but yes" he said, I nodded, maybe I had a chance with him. We entered the medical room, Hank and the professor stopped talking.

"She decided to let you finish" Scott said, I looked at him.

"Blackmail isn't really me deciding" I said as he laid me down.

"Well, you agreed to come so it worked out" he said and grinned, I hmfed.

"Ready for me to take some x-rays" Hank asked, I nodded to him. After a few x-rays he told me the bone in my arm was cracked slightly but it wasn't going to take to long to heal, and one of my ribs were cracked.. He put a cast on my arm and wrapped something around my middle right under my boobs.

"You should sleep here tonight" he said I nodded.

"Thanks" I said, he smiled and handed me a blanket.

"Your rather quiet" he said, I smirked and fanned the blanket out over me.

"Oh, just wait until I get use to everything around here" I said he smiled.

"I think that you'll be fine after a while good night dear" he said.

"Night Mr. McCoy" I said, he looked at me "Hank" I corrected myself he smiled and left.

9899999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"I can't believe I missed it, God I should have been there" I heard someone sniffle, I was guessing it was Jessica. I was wondering why she was crying then I remembered she wasn't there the night before, she was rubbing my back, or someone was.

"She's fine though, I think what Logan said more of an effect" Raven said, I buried my face in my pillow.

"Ally you awake?" Jessica asked.

"No" I groaned, I turned my head so I could see them. Raven was the one rubbing my back, soon Jessica wrapped herself around me

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there" she said, I hugged her.

"I'm ok" I said she looked at me and started questioning how I felt, if I was ok, and if I needed anything.

"I'm fine, I don't need anything but I have to pee and shower" I said.

"ok, we'll be back with some clean clothes" Raven said. After I was done showering, I found some clean clothes, a sports bra, a button up shirt that had the same good, Tagish smell that Scott smelled of, and some gray sweatpants that were probably Logans. I walked out, and was introduced to Warren Jessicas fiancee. he had wings on his back, they're so freakin cool. Finally they thought to feed me when we went into the kitchen Logan was eating a Subway sandwich.

"Thanks" I said, grabbed the other half, and bit into it before he could protest.

"Yum" I said, he huffed annoyed.

"Feeling better?" he asked I nodded.

"Much, where's Scott?" I asked.

He shrugged and continued chewing as he spoke every word "I don't know he's probably jackin off, s'all he'd get" Logan said, I scowled him.

"Scott's a gentleman, he could have anyone he wanted" I said.

"thanks Ally, how's the shirt fit?" Scott asked, I looked up and realized he was in the doorway. I looked down and saw how tight it was around my boobs.

"Its um a bit tight" I said.

"Try a treadmill" Logan said, that started it.


	10. I Got Them From My Mommy

I can't really think of anything so I'm trying, thanks for your review firefly and loving. My sisters a bitch, I really can't stand her she shows off her cleavage and shit, and she also makes fun of me to make her friends laugh. She's like constantly riding the cotton pony if you know what I mean.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Logan" Jessica snapped, I growled.

"I think it makes you look good, your breasts look way bigger then your stomach" Scott said, I blushed.

"Thank you Scott, besides I got them from my mommy. Of course Logan wouldn't know remember that" I said.

Logan scoffed "Please, you probably had to buy them, your mother isn't fully loaded" Logan said.

"You do realize those blow up dolls are exaggerated right?" I asked, biting into my sandwich as Warren, Jessica, and Scott laughed their asses off.

"you should be talking to Scott about that" Logan said, Scott fumed.

I set down my food and I wrapped my arms around his mid section "he has nothing to worry about unlike some people who have to drive to a city corner" I said giving Logan a pointed look.

"I don't need to pay" he said.

"No you screw them then gut them" I said, I grabbed my food and left. I headed down to the lounge where the big TV was ready for me. I sat down in front of the TV and picked up the remote. I turned it on and immediately found what I was looking for, a sleezy vampire movie with a lot of overdone sex scenes.

"Hey" a voice said, I craned my neck and saw Rogue.

"Rogue" I cried and ran over to her we hugged and burst into giggles and how are you's. we sat down and she discussed Bobby and Kitty how they tried talking to her but she said she didn't want to hear it and how the boy that set Sabertooth was definitely flirting with her.

"Why don't you date him" I asked she looked at me confused.

"Didn't I tell you, he's locked up in the basement, he betrayed us and switched sides. Before anyone could really do anything everyone voted to have him locked down there for a while" she said I frowned.

"He saved my life" I said angrily.

"Well they think he also cause a lot of deaths, Logan refused to let him even go to the infirmary Hank had to examine him in the holding cell" Rogue said, I stood up angrily.

"He went through the same thing I did, I got a freakin four star room" I said exaggerating "and he has to sleep in a freakin jail cell?" I asked. I started for the basement, Rogue followed protesting feebly.

_Ally what are you doing? _the professor asked me via thoughts.

_He saved my ass and yours and you know it I replied we made it to a holding cell, it was actually pretty nice. A nice bed, painted walls, an electric shield door with a funny key card thing._

"_The professor has the only key" Rogue said, I strained and managed to stop the electricity._

"_John" Rogue snapped a person emerged from the pile of blankets on the bed, he had a few cuts on his face._

"_Oh sweet" he said and walked out, I stopped thinking and the shield returned, I dropped on the ground panting._

"_Hey you ok?" the boy named John asked._

"_I'm fine" I muttered and held my head, I was really tired again._

"_what the hell do you think your doing?" Logan's voice boomed, we looked up and saw him, Storm, Nightcrawler, Raven, Scott and the professor nearing us._

"_Logan, she knows what really happened perhaps she should have waited for" the professor started._

"_No, he's been through enough, I can't believe you would lock him up" I said._

"_Allyson that's where he belongs" Logan said angrily._

"_No he doesn't" I said "Logan if he wasn't there and had risked his life I wouldn't be here and neither would you guys" I said everyone glanced down except the professor, Logan and Scott because I couldn't see his eyes._

"_Mystique she's very smart, she obviously takes after you" Pyro said, my mom smiled and blushed just like I did, unfortunately Logan saw. His claws popped out and he stepped forward, I stepped forward._

"_Move" he snarled._

"_Over my dead body scissor hands" I said he growled at me Raven promptly kicked him in the ass literally causing him to fall face first on the ground._

"_We need to discuss this" she said._

"_No we don't, he left to be with Magneto" he said standing._

"_But he came back, don't you see that?" I cried out rushing over to him._

"_Because we can't tell if he's going to betray us or not, why can't you get that?" he yelled at me. I stormed past him and everyone else as my eyes filled with tears he just scared the shit out of me and proved me wrong._

"_LOGAN" a voice yelled, I turned and saw he had Pyro against a wall and was pressing one of his blades against his neck. I felt so angry, then all of a sudden Logan went flying back into the electricity field everyone looked at me._

"_I didn't mean to I swear" I said and took off running, I've never run so fast in all my life. I grabbed the same car I used the other day and sped off. I took to the only place I really had an address for, my old mothers._


	11. No, Its Fine

* * *

I love writing, seriously I can't stop writing is my heroine. Theres some confusing about Allysons powers, she is a telekinetic mutant, and she has some animalistic senses like her parents, she can sense where certain people are just by the vibes she gets off of them, those are the powers she has so far.

* * *

When I finally calmed down I pulled into a fast food joint, it looked awful but there was a payphone outside. I remembered the phone number, and called I got her answering machine.

"Hello, You've reached Kathy McCoy, I'm not here right now please leave a message after the beep" it beeped I took a deep breath.

"Hey, um Kathy if I can call you that its me" I started.

"what wrong?" she asked suddenly, I chuckled. every time someone would call she would listen to who was leaving the message before picking it up, paranoia.

"I just had a really bad fight, can I come to your place?" I asked, I immediately got directions and headed over.

I knocked tentatively, the door immediately flew open and I was hugged.

"Hey" I said and held her, that's all I needed at that moment just to feel like I was being loved.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this I mean I kinda treated you like shit" I said she nodded.

"Yeah, but you'll always be a part of me, and I'll never regret you" she said looking at me I scoffed.

"If only some people felt that way" I said, she brought me in.

"What's up I have a right to know, and what happened to your arm?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I have something to tell you, I don't know if you'll like it or not" I said realizing I couldn't be with her if I couldn't be honest. "I'm a mutant, I was attacked by mutants, and my whole family is made up of mutants" I said, she nodded.

"I don't care if you're a mutant or not, your still you" she said I hugged her I was so happy that someone cared.

"I love you" she said.

I realized I loved her to, she was my mother for the past few years "I love you too" I said.

After a while of talking, eating junk, watching movies and just reading magazines I decided to go for a walk. Kathy let me borrow her ipod, when I stepped outside I realized how late it was. I looked at the clock on her ipod and it was five o clock, it was already getting darker and colder. After walking a while I found myself in front of a park there was an old man, he was moving a chess piece with his mind apparently. It was moving by itself, I walked into the park, he was deep in thought.

"Hey" I said softly, he jumped and peered at me.

"Mystique?" he asked, I tilted my head.

"No, I'm" I started.

"Allyson" he said.

"How did you?" I asked and paused allowing him to chuckle.

"Your mother talked about you and Jessica all the time. How she had her fathers eyes, you had her eyes. She never really did get over loosing you, from the way you knew her name I'm assuming you know who she is?" he asked I nodded.

"You must be old Magnet head" I said, he chuckled.

"Yes I am Magneto" he said.

"But, the cure" I asked he shrugged.

"Well I found some old files and apparently if they give you to much of the cure it lasts for a short while then it just disappears" he said I nodded, Rogue would be safe.

"Aren't you going to rum back and report that you saw me?" he asked.

"Does it look like I am?" I asked he smirked.

"Your obviously not on good terms with them" Magneto observed.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Erik Lensherr" he said, I nodded I didn't feel so weird anymore now knowing his name.

"So are you on good terms with them?" he asked, I sighed and sat down.

"No not really, Ravens fine but Logans a pain in the ass" I said he nodded.

"Yes, I assumed he would be rather protective" he said I nodded.

"Are you going to go all evil again?" I asked him he looked at me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused I was serious, did he think I was kidding? Was I suppose to know the answer?

"You just have this innocent look, it makes you look like a child" he said I nodded.

"That sucks" I said he chuckled.

"No my dear, it makes you less likely to be considered a threat with that you can do more damage" he said, I nodded understandingly.

"Erik" a voice said, we turned and saw the professor standing with Scott by his side.

"I approached him, he didn't do anything" I said in defense he nodded.

"its fine" the professor said "I was just going to say you never answered her question"

I turned to Magneto "I believe you know the answer" he said to the professor who nodded.

"I better get back" I said and smiled at Magneto. "it was nice meeting you" I said and literally ran off so I wouldn't have to deal with the professor. I made it back to the apartment and the sight that greeted my eyes scared the shit out of me.

"Jess, Warren?" I asked, they were seated with Kathy.

"Ally they just wanted to know when your were going back" Kathy said.

"And if" Warren said I nodded.

"I'll be back when I am" I said.

"Raven say's you can take your time" Jessica said I nodded.

"How's Pyro?" I asked.

"He's fine, Logan promised that he wouldn't hurt him badly" Warren said I nodded.

"Alright, where is he?" I asked.

"He's outside in the car" Jessica said, I walked into a room which I was guessing was a spare room and yanked the closet open. To reveal Logan, I sighed and slammed the door.

"Look, I've gotta go, this isn't fair for you" I said to Kathy as I walked out.

"I don't mind" she said, Logan followed me.

"No its fine" I said I hugged her we gave our goodbyes and I left.

"You didn't have to leave" Logan said following me out, I was really upset he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Yeah" I said and got into the car, he got into the passenger seat, I didn't protest.

"Are you gonna get angry?" he asked after a half an hour of driving in silence.

"Whats the point?" I asked. I was right, he and I would never see eye to eye and we both knew it when I get mad I just look like an idiot.

"Are you sure?" he asked taunting me.

"Positive" I said and pushed the gas down when we were clear of all traffic besides Jess and Warren in the car behind us.

"Will you slow down your going eighty" he said, I shook my head, hit the radio on, and sped home blasting my tunes with Logan wincing especially when someone shredded their guitar. When we made it back I parked and immediately went to my moms room, once again I just knew where it was. It was really starting to freak me out. I snuggled under the covers next to her sleeping form. It didn't really occur to me how early it was but just that we were finally alone me and her, no one would be ruining that moment.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning with my mom smiling at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You came back" she said I nodded and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"You two up yet? Furball needs to run some tests on Allyson" Logans voice yelled to us and he pounded on the door.

"I don't want to go" I said to Raven.

"I heard that, come on get it over with" he yelled, I frowned and hugged Raven.

"I'll see you later" I said, I got out of bed and went down to Hank, after a few questions he left to talk with Logan, Raven and the professor.

"Can I leave?" I asked when he came back he nodded.

"Yes, I believe Raven said something about shopping" he said, I looked at my wrinkly clothes.

"That would be nice" I said, I found Raven in the kitchen with the girl I met the other day Jubilee, and Rogue.

"Hey girly you ready for shopping?" Jubilee asked I chuckled.

"Sure boy, lets get goin'" I said, if anyone could make shopping interesting, its me.

* * *

Please review, reviews = more chapters. Next chapter you might find out what Sabertooth and the woman wanted with the kid. dun dun dun dun.........boo


	12. Uncle Chuckles

I just felt like updating even though there were very few reviews.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Scott, Logan, Hank and Charles were all seated in his office talking.

"So, if Ally has depression where did she get it?" Logan asked, Scott rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't contract it you just have it. The point is she might not be totally stable, I think she's in a to drastic environment" Hank said, Charles nodded gravely.

"Well then I don't think you should inform her about what I'm going to tell you. John told me that they were planning on building a society like the brotherhood to try to take over, Allyson doesn't have the same powers as the boy, but she has the same amount of power as Jean did" Chuck said. Everyone took a deep breath.

"Is she in any danger?" Scott asked, Logan glared at him a few feet behind him.

"Not that I can see, but we should keep an eye on her" Charles said.

"So you send her shopping in a crowded mall?" Logan asked shocked and skeptical.

"Well, she will be surrounded by people, Pyro, Jubilee, and Rogue are with her along with Raven who is still talented in martial arts" Charles said, everyone nodded.

"So is it more important that she gets trained physically or mentally?" Scott asked, Charles and Hank consulted each other mentally.

"Well, both are important, we need to focus on defense and her powers, but as tough as she might act she's in a weak condition" the professor said everyone nodded. Scotts cell phone went off, he pulled it out, opened it and chuckled.

"She seems fine" he said and showed the professor, it was Ally and Jubilee posing in funny dresses. After a bunch of other pictures they called and said they were still shopping and they wouldn't be back until late.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I climbed into bed and smiled sinking into my bed literally. I sighed, even though it was six I was ready to hit the hay. You know when your ready to go to bed and you feel all light headed and you know if you lie still long enough you'll fall asleep. Yeah, that couldn't happen without someone knocking on the door.

"Go away" I said I heard the door open.

"come on its not healthy for you to sleep this much" Logan said, I sighed.

"Do I have to?" I whined, he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Do I take this as a yes?" I asked he then adjusted me so he was carrying me bridal style.

"Yes" he said, I sighed and folded my arms.

"I like your pajamas" he said, I looked down at my Betty Boop pajamas.

"thanks" I said and smiled at him, we walked downstairs into the living room. Everyone was seated ready to watch a movie,(Scott, Chuck, Raven, Jessica, Storm, Kurt, John, and Marie) I was plopped down between Storm and Jessica.

"Hello" I said and smiled at them.

"We're watching a horror movie do you mind or is it fine?" the professor asked.

"No, that's fine Uncle Chuckles" I said everyone laughed even Logan.

"how did you get that name?" Storm asked giggling.

"I don't know it just fit him, you know he gets along with kids and stuff" I said. When the movie started Jessica and Kurt got so disgusted they had to leave, Storm, and uncle Chuckles got so bored they had to leave. Leaving John and Marie together on one couch, Logan watching them like a hawk, Scott reading a book in another huge comfy chair and me and Raven watching it giggling at the cute guys and the stupid things people do in horror movies.

"Ha ha they went upstairs" I said and looked at John who was watching Marie, who was watching TV unknown to her that she and John were being watch by a very protective Logan. Scott was being all innocent.

"Hold on" I whispered to Raven, Logan glanced at me but looked at John because he shifted in his seat closer to Marie. I slid over to Scott and sat on his knee, he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me with the book in his hand so he could still read. Logan looked pissed off his blades were sliding out slowly.

"Raven" he said and sat next to her, he whispered to her. She quickly jumped in his lap and threw her arms around her.

"Don't you dare" she whispered which was more of a murmur because Scott and I could hear.

"You ok?" I asked Logan he growled.

"He's fine" Raven said, the rest of the movie passed like this with Logan glaring at us, me and Scott grinning and Marie and John just chuckling every time they looked at us.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Reviews are the key to new chappys hint hint people, uh oh yeah happy Valentines Day


	13. I Trust You

No reviews. I live off of reviews peoples. Whatever hopes you had a happy valentine's day

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the end of the movie I jumped up and excused myself to bed but before I could leave Logan stopped me.

"Wait, mind if I come with you?" he asked, I shrugged. He followed me in silence, that's the way it was most the way.

"I guess you have something to say" I said as we were nearing my room I looked at him and he nodded.

"Look kid" he said then sighed I stopped and he stopped I looked at him with mild concern. "Look, I guess you can tell me and Scott don't really like each other, but I've been thinking. If you want to hang out with him that's fine, just promise me that I won't catch you two gropin' in the school" Logan said.

"Don't worry there are some hotels around here" I said he chuckled then looked at me seriously. "I want to be sure that I can trust you to behave yourself" he said I nodded.

"In a relationship there is kissing and hugging and stuff, but I promise I'm not about to go and sleep with Scott. I don't even know if he likes me or not" I said Logan rolled his eyes.

"He likes you trust me" Logan said and looked down the hall, I hugged him and stayed there for about two seconds I was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry I know what you expect" I said and buried my face in his chest, he smelled good.

"Good, I figured you would" he said I smiled at him as he released me.

"I thought I was the anti christ to you?" I asked he shook his head.

"No but you are a spoilt brat" he said grinning I punched him in the chest "ouch" he whined.

"Whiner" I said and grinned he chuckled with me.

"Night _dad_" I said emphasizing the dad.

"Night kiddo" he said I grinned and walked to my room. I walked inside and turned on the light in my room. I sighed and sat on my bed, I smiled my father and I actually getting along. Wow that's weird to hear considering we were breathing fire at each other before.

I laid down and sighed, wow Scott let me sit on his lap. I smiled when I thought of him, he was so prim, proper, smart and yet he let me sit on his lap. I giggled and rolled out of bed, I shut out the light and jumped back into bed. Things were definitely looking up, I smiled and buried my face in my pillow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I opened my eyes, the light was shining through the window but strangely the sun wasn't bothering me. Because it wasn't the sun, a ball of fire yes, the sun no. I flew out of bed and managed to be so tangled with my blanket my head smashed on the ground, I cursed standing. I looked out the window to see Pyro as he demanded I call him that, and Bobby fighting with their elements. Storm, Raven, Kitty and Rogue watched helplessly. I ran out of my room, downstairs and outside when I got there Bobby looked entirely made of ice and was encasing Pyro.

"No" I screamed, the ice exploded shards were headed for the four other girls. I threw out my hand and they flew back into a tree and exploded, I felt drained. I feel to my knees then on my face, I heard three people call my name all male all frantic with worry. Kitty, Raven, Rogue and Storm were the first ones by me, then Pyro and Bobby, they rolled me on my side. Finally the three men, Chuck, Scott, and Logan.

"Does your head hurt?" the professor, I shrugged unsure. I was too tired to really tell anyway, I felt someone lift me up with ease. I shut my eyes for just a second, next thing I know someones screaming. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the exam room. I jumped out of bed, somehow I just sensed everyone was outside, I ran out there and saw Scott blasting at Magneto and other mutants getting ready to attack.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please review.


	14. I Could Hurt You

I got two reviews less then ten minutes after I updated, im damn proud lol.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I don't know how but somehow I focused on the blast from Scott and it burst into flames, it dissapeared. Several different mutants sent shockwaves out, flames, ice and also electricity. I threw all the powers back to their senders. The professor rushed out and told everyone mentally they didn't have to worry. I felt tired again but strong, I stood there blinking. I just bearly took care of so many mutants and their powers, I began to feel nasua. I could basically control anything I wanted so long as I focused.

The professor and Scott were distracted talking to Magneto. I stared at a tree and began to focus. All I could think of was how I could destroy the tree, how I could ddo anything to it. I glanced around and to my horror I saw some peole on the ground being examined by others. I began to panic, what did I do? Logan stood right in front of me and started talking to me, I was in shock and couldn't hear him. Maybe he was yelling I couldn't tell.

"I didn't mean to" I whimpered.

"Allyson?" he asked me, I took off running. Flying was more of a word, ive never run so fast in my whole life. It was almost as if my feet never hit the ground, I ran down the road then through the woods. I continued running until I fell over. I curled up in a ball near a tree and started crying. What was I becoming, should I be glad or upset? I quieted down hoping that Logan couldn't hear me.

"_Allyson everyones fine, you don't have to worry" _ the professor was talking to me mentally.

"I could have killed them" I said out loud not sure how to communicate besides blocking.

"_Yes, but you didn't, you saved a mans life. Come back, Logan and Raven are worried_" he said.

"Yeah well I cant risk hurting someone else" I said and blocked my mind finally. I leaned against the tree and sighed.

"Blocking doesn't help with cerebro when he's already found you" a voice said, I looked up and saw Logan.

"Get away before I hurt you" I said and stood he leapt off the thick branch he was waiting on.

"Everyone's worried, come back" Logan said.

"Logan you don't get it, I don't know how I did that I wanted to and it just happened, that doesn't happen to normal people" I exclaimed he nodded.

"Well" he said, his claws popped out "I'm not that normal either" he said and took a step towards me, I flinched and backed away. He retracted his claws and tried again, I stepped away once more.

"Stop, what if I hurt you?" I asked he rolled his eyes.

"don't worry I'll be fine just relax" he said and stepped closer, I didn't move, he walked over and hugged me. I hugged back, I dug my nails into his back and held him closely.

"Its ok kid" he said and held me close he kissed my forehead and held me as I cried. He cooed me till I was done sobbing.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered and pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that" I said and wiped my eyes.

"Hey" he said he moved my head so I had to look at him. "Your my kid, don't ever feel ashamed if you have to cry in front of me" he said I nodded feeling guilty about all the nasty things I had said to him before.

"Your not so mean" I said he chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone about it" Logan said I nodded we walked back to the school, he told me about how Chuck would take care of me. when we were back at the gate Nightcralwer appeared next to me, I shrieked he hugged me tightly.

"Thank God your back" he said sounding worried "Raven, Storm and Scott have been worried sick" Nightcrawler said. "Want a lift back?" he asked us.

"Nah, I'll walk thanks anyway" I said, he smiled and nodded, he poofed away instantly.

"You chose to walk with your old man?" Logan asked, I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm flattered" he said grinning at me, I chuckled. Things were looking pretty good, he hugged me. There was another poof behind us.

"Kurt we don't need" Logan started turning around, he was thrown backwards. I turned and saw two people, a woman and a man. The woman had long black hair and bright green eyes, the man was about twenty or so with black hair and the same green eyes. The man smacked me so hard I fell to the floor.

000

When I woke up the first thing I realized was I was only in panties and a bra. And someone was taking advantage of that fact.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Please review, especially if this is on story alert, cause there are 8 of you and only two usually review.


	15. What Team?

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter

* * *

I shivered as a cold hand touched my stomach, there was an evil chuckle. It shook me to my core, I don't think I've ever been so afraid in all my life.

"My dear, keep your heartbeat racing like that and you'll overload" the same voice said, it was cold yet understanding.

"Who are you?" I asked not daring to open my eyes in fear of what sight would greet them.

"I'm your destiny, your future, you may open your eyes if you wish" the voice said, I tried to but I found I couldn't due to the fear I felt.

"My dearest, is fear all you feel? I've abducted you from your residence and stripped you of your clothing. Have you nothing to say?" he asked.

"Please if you're going to kill me, kill me now" I said felling my eyes water. I thought of everyone, my mother and sister who I had just gotten to know when we were shopping the other day. My father, oh God. He and I never got along, now that things seemed to be looking up everything started to go downhill. Chuck, Uncle Chuckles, Professor Xavier, I never really got to understand him although now he seemed like my lifeline. Scott. Scott, I have loved. Now it seemed as if he was what was keeping me together, I had to fight for him. I guess I never really knew him that well either, but he was so kind and gentle.

"jeeze I've never seen anyone this choked up except when my cousin had to big a bite a chicken" the man with the cold voice said trying to lighten the mood. I opened my eyes and peered at him, the room was dim yet it illuminated his features. It was the man with the long black hair and green eyes, he smiled.

"What do you want with me if not to kill me?" I asked.

"Ooooo you sound so classy, not like the normal teenager" he said I frowned. He ran his finger down my stomach to my panties, my hand snapped forward and grabbed his wrist. He chuckled as I dug my nails into his flesh, I blinked and his face was hovering right over mine. "Do you really think its bothering me" he asked. He pulled his wrist away and put it next to my head; I turned so I could see the damage I had done which was impressive. His wrist suddenly started to heal, in a few seconds it was totally fine. I heard a familiar shink, I looked at his other hand and saw the same blades my father had.

"Your father's wrong. These are not curses these are gifts, he cannot see as well as I can" he said. I sniffed and tried to sit up he pushed me back down, I realized I was really, really sore.

"Yes, without your pain medication it hurts doesn't it?" he asked grinning at me.

"Let me go, there is no use for me" I snapped I tried to use my powers to no avail.

He chucked, it freaked me out. "My dear did you really think I would let your powers keep running freely?" he asked. "Look around" he said, for the first time I looked around the room I was in. There were tanks holding people in them, the water was green so I couldn't really make out any of their faces or features.

"This is how we put the adimentanium in the people that have bone claws, willing or unwilling" he said, I looked at him horrified. Was that what he was going to do with me?

"I'm sorry but I don't heal like my father" I said he smiled and once again pressed his face against mine.

"I know, such a shame really. You would have made such a fine addition to our little team" he said.

"What team?" I asked he smirked and kissed me gently. I immediately laid my head to the side and began spitting.

"My dear, you have" he started.

"Don't tell her you fool" a voice snarled, I looked up and saw a woman standing right behind him. He turned and sighed, I tried to sit up he threw me back down again. I hit my head and my vision blurred, the woman chuckled. It was the same one I had seen the other day with the long black hair and green eyes. They must have been twins, they looked the same but it was easy to see which one was female and which was male.

"Can we keep her a while longer?" he asked hopefully.

"No, if we don't get rid of her soon they'll think she's dead or worse" the woman said and offered me a smile.

"Why am I here?" I asked she sighed and moved past her brother to stand up closer to my head. She crouched next to me so her face was level with mine.

"Look don't worry this will all make sense later. Don't worry soon I'm sure Logan will be truly happy" she said and smiled. I felt my heart drop everything was soon getting cold and everything was fading from my view.

* * *

Please review, more later. Will she be ok? will she be tortured? I don't know, review and we'll all find out mwahahahahahah.


	16. Not Everything Changed

No reviews, come on peoples please review. Please I just had a really bad day maybe a review will help me out hint hint. Never mind afta4ever just reviewed. Thanks, keep em coming.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From the diary of Charles Xavier.

_Its been a week and a half since Allyson James Solo was taken and then returned three days later. Raven has moved out of the mansion because she was sick of her and Logan fighting. They blamed each other for their problems, she finally had enough now she's living with Allyson's adoptive mother Kathy McCoy. Raven comes to school every day to stay with her daughter. Jessica is still out looking for who took her, its become an unhealthy obsession to make whoever did this to her sister pay._

_Erik will be teaching this year, along with Hank and Raven our other additions. Scott is becoming more and more depressed with Allyson's slumber. He like Raven and Logan are, he is constantly checking up on her condition with Hank. Hank can't find any reason for her to be sleeping so long, he thinks they may still have some sort of control on her. I've searched her mind, most of what she saw when she was there has been wiped clean. There are bits a pieces there, something about a team, and Logan being truly happy. I can't communicate with her through her mind, I can feel she's there but its almost as if she's exhausted herself to a breaking point. I'm thinking of talking with Raven about putting metal blocks up in Ally's mind like I did with Jean. If I do hopefully she won't loose control._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"I want her to live with me" my mother's voice rang out. Where was I? What had happened? I thought back and remembered walking back to the mansion with my father. Then I remember someone hitting me. I remembered talking with some guy I couldn't remember where. There was something about a team in our talk. It had to do with Logan, and then I remembered something about him being truly happy soon.

"She's mine too, she's not leaving" Logans voice said angrily.

"Yeah well after this she's probably not going to want to be with either of us again" my mother said. Did they mean me being hit? Was it their fault?

"Momma? Daddy?" I asked and tried to open my eyes, the lights hurt my eyes so I shut them quickly.

"Honey" my mom said, I felt her hug me I hugged her back.

"Whats going on, where am I going?" I asked confused, I released my mother as she pulled back gently.

"Hank should look at you before we get into that" Raven said, I heard my father leave the room to search for the blue man.

"Mom, what's been going on?" I asked and sat up blindly, I swung my legs off the table.

"Honey, what do you remember?" she asked I opened my eyes everything was blurry. I felt sick, I slowly realized I was in the exam room.

"I remember I was walking back with Logan, someone or something hit me" I said and tried to focus. "I remember I was talking with a man, I can't remember what he looked like. He said something about a team, and something about Logan being truly happy" I said.

Realization hit me, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming the whole time or if I was there. What had happened to me? If it was real there was something that was making me forget. Whatever or whoever it was could have viewed my entire life, gone through all my thoughts. It could have gotten information about the ones I care about most. It could use that against me, or them.

"Allyson" a voice snapped, I jumped.

"What?" I asked I realized I had zoned out. The professor, Hank, my mom and Logan were staring at me.

"Are you ok?" Hank asked I nodded. "I need to examine you, can you please lay back?" he asked. I nodded and laid down again, while he was examining me I noticed my arm didn't hurt.

"There's nothing new to give us a clue to why you were sleeping so long" Hank said.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked, everyone looked around and I knew I was in for a big story.

"Schools starting tomorrow, you still have to make your decision" Logan said, he was leaning in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh" I said my mother turned and glared at Logan.

"Stop, we need to tell her everything before we start hassling her" she said and turned back to me. "Ally, you were abducted, three days later you were brought back. You've been sleeping since then" Raven said. I nodded and realized another thing. I wanted to be alone.

"Can I just shower and get cleaned up?" I asked everyone nodded. After giving their goodbyes they left, I walked into the bathroom. I showered wondering what was next. Before I was certain I could take care of myself if I did decide to leave. Now I wasn't so sure, who was after me, what for and why? I finally decided I would stay, what did I have to lose? I finished my shower and changed into faded jean and a lime green tee shirt that had Hello Kitty's face on it.

I walked out into my room, my stomach grumbled. I sighed my pants were way looser, I apparently had lost a lot of weight since the abduction, I actually looked good. I studied myself in the mirror, my pants were really loose. I sighed, it was weird. Everything was weird, I was sure nothing would be the same.

I threw my door open and nearly walked into someone. That certain someone happened to be Scott Summers. Maybe not all things would change, my knees began to feel weak, my heart started beating hard and I felt like I was dying of hormonal overload. Well maybe not all things would change.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Please review!!!


	17. Date?

Thanks Firefly, afta4ever, and Lovingblackparadise for your reviews

* * *

I swallowed hard, he looked really good. He had obviously just taken a shower, he was stubbly and out of breath.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, he swallowed and looked down. He looked back up and smiled.

"I heard you were awake" he said, I blushed and looked down.

"Well, I know what happened to me. How have you been?" I asked his smile faltered.

"I missed you" he said, I looked down blushing furiously.

"You hardly know me" I said and looked up.

"Maybe I just want to know you better" he said and took my hand. I smiled and looked down a million thoughts racing through my head. Should I say something, should I kiss him? Well I did brush my teeth, what the hell? I thought, I looked up and I guess he was thinking the same thing.

Our faces neared, he smelled very minty. I put my hands on his shoulder and he cupped my face with his hands. He kissed me gently, it really did feel like fireworks going off everywhere. I smiled and continued to kiss him, after a few more deep, long kisses we stopped. I pressed my head in his chest and he held me.

"Get away from my daughter" we heard, we both looked to the end of the hallway and saw Logan there with his blades out.

"See you in class tomorrow" Scott said, I turned to face him and he kissed me. Logan started running so did Scott. I felt a stupid grin plastered on my face, I leaned against the doorframe and slid down so I was sitting, damn. I needed a cold shower soon.

I walked over to the stairs and slid down the railing grinning to myself. I walked into the kitchen where Storm and my mom were talking.

"Hey" Storm said and hugged me I hugged her still grinning.

"Stormy" I said and giggled she and my mother gave me strange looks.

"Did Hank give you any medication?" Raven asked I shook my head grinning.

"No" I said and skipped over to the fridge, I grabbed a salad and began to eat as my mother and her friend spoke with me about classes.

"Do I hafta' go?" I asked finishing my salad.

"Yes" Raven said and kissed the top of my head.

"You'll do great" she said, Scott walked in grinning.

"What?" I asked rinsing my bowl before placing it in the dishwasher.

"You dad cut me he's getting yelled at" Scott said and lifted his tee shirt to show a bandage on his side.

"That bastard" I swore he chuckled and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Its not that bad, Hank and the professor are biting his ear off" Scott said. For some reason I felt a bit of fear because of what Logan did. Would he ever strike me if I crossed him? Why did he really care, I've never seen him really interested unless I was with Scott. Did he really care about me or was it a territorial thing? Damn Logan for making me think.

"Honey, I don't live here anymore" my mother said and tried to continue.

"Is it because of me or Jessica, where is Jessica anyway?" I asked.

"She's out looking for who took you, and it was just because" she said and paused giving Scott the perfect chance to take over.

"Logan blamed her for you being taken" Scott said, I sighed and held my head in my hands.

"I understand Logan wants to protect me but Jesus" I said and started to walk towards the professors office.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked following.

"I'm gonna see if I can reason with him" I said no one dared follow me. I walked up to Xaviers door, I knocked gently.

"Come in" Xaviers voice said gently, I walked in. Magneto had Logan up against a wall but he didn't seem in pain. Hank and the professor were seated in front of him.

"Uncle Chuckles can I talk with Logan for a minute?" I asked, the professor nodded.

"Put him down" the professor said, Magneto lowered him.

"Thanks" I said he nodded and left. Logan was leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Logan, why do you care about me?" I asked, Logan quickly went from looking pissed to confused.

"What?" he asked, I nodded. It was looking like my theories were right, he didn't really care he just didn't want Scott to have me.

"Why do you care about me? You hate my mother, you really don't seem to like me that much" I said.

"Look, believe it or not you're my kid. I know you like Scott but I don't" he said.

"Gee I never would have known if you hadn't told me" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Look sweetheart, I'm not your average father, but as long as I'm here I want you to keep your hands to yourself. I don't want to see you and Scott kissing anymore" Logan said.

"But we can stay together?" I asked he sighed.

"I don't like it" he said.

"Fine but I still think you need to prove you love me" I said, he rolled his eyes.

"How much do you need?" he asked I scoffed.

"Love isn't money for me. I'm not material, you'll figure it out" I said and left feeling like a burden was lifted off my shoulders. I walked around the school, I noticed it was late, nine at night. I avoided the lounge figuring it would be teen central. I walked back to the kitchen, my mom was wearing a jacket and kissing Storm on the cheek goodbye.

"Mom?" I asked, they looked at me. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going back to my apartment, I live with Kathy now" she said. Kathy? I gave her a confused look, she chuckled. "Your adoptive mother" she said I nodded. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked, I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, can I pack some things?" I asked she nodded. I headed for my room, I packed some clothes while humming to myself.

"Your leaving?" a voice asked, I spun around and saw Scott.

I smiled "do you want me to?" I asked he shook his head and pointed to my bag.

"Oh yeah" I said "I'm going with my mom tonight. Do you think you can hold down the fort?" I asked using an old expression from a movie.

"I think I'll be fine" he said and walked over. "What did you talk with Logan about?" he asked.

"A few things, he doesn't want to see us kissing anymore" I said.

"Hypocrite" he said I smiled.

"Well he doesn't want to see us doing the deed" I said and kissed him gently then I nuzzled his neck. "See you tomorrow" I said and zipped up one of my new red duffel bags.

"Hey, our first date tomorrow night?" he asked I smiled.

"Alright see you then" I said and smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

I sighed as we finally got to the school. The first day of school, at a mutant school, great. I frowned last night I blew up a glass because my mom scared me. It sucked and it wasn't looking like a very good day.

* * *

Please review!


	18. I Don't Know, No One's Really Sure

Only one review? Hmmmm hello peoples.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sighed and sat down with Rogue on her bed she was reading a vampire book I let her borrow. The first day of school finally was over.

"So how was it?" she asked weakly, she had gotten a very bad sore throat that morning.

"Uh a bunch of "So you're really dating Scotty? Is he a good kisser? Do you guys think you'll last? Isn't your mom evil?" I said mocking their high pitched voices. Rogue grinned and chuckled, I stuck my tongue out at her.

Sorry its funny" she said.

"Oh yeah it's even funnier how Bobby looked when Pyro got sick in the middle of the day" I said she blushed I laughed my ass off for two minutes.

"Hey Ally" Scott said poking his head I looked at him still giggling. "You, me date ring any bells" he said.

"Only the wedding ones in her cobwebbed hearts" Rogue said, I punched her in the arm.

"What do I wear?" I asked he shrugged. I noticed he was wearing not to fancy clothes. Just slacks, a white tee shirt under a blue button up shirt, the usual. "That's good" he said and nodded to what I was already wearing. Dark blue jeans, an orange tank top and matching jean jacket. We ended up going to see two movies, Dante's Peak and Category Seven, both good movies. Then we ate at a nice restaurant and he paid, I was like putty in his hands. I was very glad to be there. ;)

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I smiled burying my face into my pillow, the first week of school was gone. I had made new friends, started training my powers, Scott started teaching me how to fight, and I had come to a type of peace between my parents. I recalled what the professor said about me having to control my powers. I heard someone running past my room and a teacher following them telling them to get back to bed. I focused and pictured all the lights in the mansion shutting off. I heard a big crash and Logan swearing very loudly, I laughed myself to sleep. Things weren't so bad anymore, my mom was really happy spending her time with Storm, Kurt and me.

I felt something cold, it was odd because the cold had never felt this harsh before. I'd never been so aware of the cold in all my life but it was surrounding me. It was like I had no control, I realized I didn't have any control. I looked back and saw the X-mens jet, I felt wind whipping around my face. I realized that I wasn't me. I was the woman they called Jean, I knew what was going to happen. I felt Scott trying to save me I well, Jean raised the ramp. She began to raise the jet, I could feel the power pulsating through us. I felt my mind was linked with someone elses, the only mind I was familiar with was the professor, that's who I thought it was. Jean/I blocked the water that was rushing towards her/me as the jet lifted off. I tried to scream but nothing was coming out, I let the water go but it didn't hit me. It was like there was a bubble around me but it felt so tight like my head was going to explode.  
I felt like my head was exploding I continued to try to scream and all I felt was pain. I knew then the Phoenix was taking over her, or me?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sobbed in my fathers arms, my head hurt like hell I had no idea how long I had been awake. I wasn't sure how long he had been there but Storm, and Kurt were there with the professor, I could feel them there. Scott, Jessica, and Warren were out on a mission, I realized that there was blood everywhere. I held onto Logan as tightly as I could, I was silently crying and bleeding. I heard Kurt praying for me, God bless the mutant.

"Allyson" the professor said I kept my face buried in Logan's neck. He handed me his flannel shirt so I could try to stop my nose from bleeding anymore.

"Sweetie" Logan said I didn't move "can you hear us?" he asked. I nodded I felt bad I had bled all over on him, me, the bed.

"Allyson what did you see?" the professor asked.

"Jean, the jet, the Phoenix" I said "I want Raven" I whimpered.

"I'll go call her" Logan said loosening his grip.

"No" I cried and clung to him he kissed the side of my head.

"I just told Rogue to handle it" the professor nodded, I nodded. Everything was sort of confusing after that. Everyone left me alone except Logan, I never really looked him directly in the face.

"Logan are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No" he said and held me tight "I love you its not your fault" he said.

"Allyson" my new friend John voice came through the air. I looked up and saw him, he had dark skin and dark curly hair, his brown eyes were almost black but they were still warm. While I was looking up I realized everything had fallen in my room. A few bottles of medicine I had to take had broken.

"What happened?" I asked Logan looked at me he took in a deep breath.

"You made the building shake" he said, I buried my head in my hands.

"Your mom will be here in about thirteen minutes if she follows all of the speeding laws" John said.

"She'll be here in a little bit" Logan said, I nodded and sure enough in five minutes my mother was there holding me, cooing me. My friend John hung out I my room, he was a telepath and I felt him cuddling my mind in a way. He didn't have any other friends besides Pyro, Marie, and me, mostly because he was gay.

"John can you go get Hank?" Raven asked, John nodded and left. My mom looked at me, "what happened?" she asked.

"I felt Jean turn into the Phoenix" I said she held me close.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
"So whats it mean Chuck?" Logan asked sitting with Storm, Kurt, and the professor in the lounge.

"Well I'll have to read her mind but I think that she may be gaining telepathic abilities" the professor said rubbing his head.

"The entire building shook, with Jean it was only her bedroom" Storm said "there's something more" she concluded.

"I fear that when she was abducted they did something to her mind and it hasn't been able to go back to normal" the professor said, Logan nodded thinking silently.

"Maybe she's just being overloaded, Scott said she asked about Jeans death the last time they had a picnic here" Storm said.

"Did he tell her?" Logan asked Storm shrugged.

"Only the basics" Storm said, she leaned against Kurt everyone sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward one though, it was just a silence. John walked in, he saw how deep in thought his teachers were.

"Uh Hank's checking Ally out right now, she lost a lot of blood" John said.

"Thank you John" Storm said he nodded. He was worried about his friend, when the building started shaking the professor told everyone to stay in their rooms. He checked with Pyro and Rogue, who were for some reason in the same room coincidentally and when he tried to get Ally the professor blocked him.

"I have a question" John said everyone looked at him.

"What the hell is happening to her?" he asked everyone sighed. John began to wonder if he had asked the wrong question.

"I don't know, no one's really sure" Logan said, Jack nodded.

"By the way she seems calmer, maybe you should talk to her after Hanks done" John said and left.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

If the beginning seemed rushed it kinda was to give it a kind of brief over view I didn't want it to be to intense. Please review, seriously I don't feel loved anymore.


	19. Mailing Asses To Michael Jackson

Thanks for the review. Uh the fire starting John I will try to address as Pyro, the gay telepathic John I will just address as John. If I screw it up someone help me out lol.

* * *

I sighed while I was writing my Social Studies paper for Storm in her class. I could sense everyone else was focused on me, even Storm. After last nights' incident everyone knew it was me who cause the mansion to start shaking. Everyone was watching me closely, Scott, Jessica and Warren were still on their mission. The professor wanted to bring them back but I told them finding the new mutant was more important, and I was totally fine. No one believed me, not even I believed me.

I looked up and everyone looked away, Storm blushed and looked down. I felt someone was still watching me, I looked up at the door and saw Logan staring at me. I glared at him, he smirked and left. I scribbled the last few sentences and handed it in before leaving. Ignoring anyone I passed in the halls I remained totally silent. I needed to think, I was ok, I just needed to show everyone else. I was ok, wasn't I?

I sat on a bench outside watching some of the younger mutants play. I smiled, their lives were probably complicated too but right then all I wanted was to have a younger easier life. I smiled and breathed in deeply. A sharp pain slammed into my head, I knew something was wrong with my mother.

I ran back inside and looked for her, she had been up all night so her classes were canceled so she could sleep. Where was she sleeping though, I focused on her. Her scent, her eyes, her hair, her skin, her love, the fire burning inside her, everything that just said her. I felt her in the exam room, something was wrong. I charged down the halls, thanks to Scott I was running faster than a jaguar. I sped past the professor and Storm.

"Allyson" Storm called, I kept running. I finally made it to the exam room, I burst inside, I heard someone crying in the bathroom.

"Mamma" I asked knocking on the door I heard a loud sob followed by hushed no's. I opened the door and walked in, someone was curled up by the toilet crying. She had the same hair cut as my mom but it was like the black was becoming more brownish like it was being lightened.

"Raven" I said gently, she sobbed.

"Its Mystique" she choked, I sat next to her and held her.

"Either way you're still my mama" I said she smiled at me. I noticed her eyes had become very yellow-ish making them look more green. She held me, soon enough we were both crying. Logan, Storm, the professor and Hank showed up a few seconds later. Logan made them leave, after a while I fell asleep.

* * *

"Raven no" I heard Logan cry, there was a scuffling noise and a blast before an loud punch. I didn't want to move, I could tell I was back in my bed.

"If you ever blast at her again I will kill you" Logan said my heart dropped, it was Scott.

"She attacked me for no reason, she's becoming Mystique again, her eyes are yellow, her fighting's increased and her hormones" Scott said, I frowned. How long had I been asleep?

"I don't like you hanging around Ally" Raven said, they had been fighting over me?

"Ally's old enough to make her own decisions" Scott said.

"Enough" the professor snapped. "We still have to decide whats best for her, she made the building shake last night, her powers and everything is causing her to sleep. I would put up the mind barriers I used for Jean but, the powers that were buried deep in her mind became the Phoenix. If that happened to Allyson she would have no hope" Xavier's voice was calmer.

"Can't you train her harder" Logan asked.

"Logan, I fear her powers are tamed but everything else around her is not" Xavier said there was a pause.

"I think what Charles is trying to say is that maybe we shouldn't be focusing on her powers but the things that trigger her powers to set off" Magneto's voice was comforting for some reason that I couldn't explain.

"So she's gonna have to have everything go her way?" Logan asked.

"No, what I'm saying is that she's been abandoned, taken in by her parents, then after she disappears her mother moves. I think she may feel guilty all of this is happening and she may feel that it's possibly her fault. Raven, your change no one can control, maybe she feels like she has no control over anything" the professor said.

"Which means she could have given up controlling her powers" Scott finished sounding concerned I smiled. Listening to his concerned voice made me feel warm inside. I wasn't sure if I had given up on my powers. I hadn't used them much to be honest.

"So what are our options?" Logan asked.

"We reassure her that I lover her" Raven said.

"I do too" two voice said. Scott and Logan's voices to be exact, then I heard a shink as his claws came out.

"Ok that Logan and I love her, and that we're sorry we killed Scott, and we just try to reassure her nothing's her fault" my mom said. I sighed, I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"She's awake" Logan said I opened my eyes and saw everyone peering inside.

"Hi" I said and rolled on my back, my mom, Scott and Logan came in.

"Hey" I said and smiled at Scott he grinned and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and let him kiss my neck.

"Hey, I missed you" Scott said squeezing me. Logan stepped forward Raven grabbed his arm even though she was glaring at Scott.

"I missed you too" a whispered in his ear, we released each other when Logan cleared his throat.

"I heard everything that you guys were saying. And I promise I won't give up" I said. Raven walked over and hugged me, I noticed her eyes were yellow.

"I love you sweetheart" she said as I hugged her back.

"I love you too" I said, she pulled back and smiled at me.

"look sweetheart, controlling your powers will be difficult. But we're all here for you, if you ever need to talk to us just let us know ok?" she asked I nodded.

"Can I talk with Scott?" I asked grinning, Scott chuckled.

"No" Logan said sharply, I looked at my mom and she looked torn.

"Look, I promise we won't be doing anything bad" Scott said, I frowned. What was the point of him being there if we wouldn't do anything?

"We'll be in the kitchen sharpening knives" Raven said glaring at Scott, she left Logan walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"You hurt her I'll gut you and mail your ass to Michael Jackson" Logan said to Scott before leaving. For a few seconds we were still, then Scott climbed in bed and laid next to me.

"Hey" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Hey" I said and kissed him on the lips he didn't respond.

"Michael Jackson having my ass is a scary thought" he said I nodded and kissed him.

"I would send Logans before I'd let anything happen to your wonderful bum" I said before Scott and I began our first actual full blown make out session. It was wonderful.

* * *

Please review


	20. Playing Scotts Nurse

Thanks for the review Ilovebooks and lovingblackparadise. I don't own Xmen, Twilight, or House of Night series.

* * *

I sat in Johns room, Pyro and Marie were on a date even though it was eleven o clock. I had just gotten back from a date with Scott, we went to dinner and a play. There was only minor kissing, but it was great! John and I were both reading, I let him borrow Twilight and I was reading Betrayed in the House of Night series. I was tired, the professor was really training my powers. He made me lift up eighteen cars, truth be told it was simple but he made me keep them there for an hour, whenever I would lift something else up because I wasn't focusing he'd add on five minutes.

"_Allyson please come to my office" the professors voice's projected in my head._

"The professor needs me, lets hang out tomorrow" I said to John, he nodded.

"tomorrow's Saturday aren't you and Scotty the major hottie going somewhere?" John asked batting his eyelashes. I laughed, he was so gay and it was adorable on him.

"I don't know, we usually decide on the day" I said he nodded.

"Night" he said I smiled, he was so sweet.

"Nighty night" I said and left. As I walked to the professor's office I felt a growing dread in my chest. I would get feelings like these all the time, happy ones, sad ones, angry ones. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Come in" the professor said when I knocked on his door. I entered, there was a blond woman sitting in the chair in front of his desk. She turned, she was beautiful, blue eyes, blond hair, but I could tell it was fake. Not that my current brown hair was any more real than her bleach blond.

"Allyson this is Emma Frost, where are you parents?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know do you want me to go find them for you?" I asked he shook his head.

"I told them to come here five minutes ago" he said, I heard my mom coming, I turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi baby" she said, her skin was slowly becoming blue and her hair was red. It was slowly being pulled back by itself.

"Ah, Raven I would like you to meet Emma Frost" he said, my mom walked over and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Raven said, the woman named Emma gave a brilliant smile.

"The pleasure is all mine" Emma said, I rolled my eyes. I really didn't like her.

"Professor I was wondering" a voice said, I turned and saw Scott. His jaw had dropped and he was staring at Emma.

"Whose this?" he asked, she walked right past me and over to him.

"I'm Emma Frost and you are?" she asked offering her hand.

"I'm Scott Summers" he said and shook her hand offering her one of his doofy smiles. Hey, those were the smiles he gave me.

"Is there any reason you called me here Chuck?" Logan asked walking in, he was all sweaty.

"Logan meet Emma, Emma meet Logan. Raven and Logan are Allyson's parents" the professor said.

"Nice to meet you" Emma said sounding disgusted as she shook Logans hand he grinned and hugged her. She shrieked and backed away all sweaty.

"Logan" Scott, the professor and Raven said as me and Logan laughed hard.

"Excuse me Uncle Chuckles but do you wanna tell me why you're giving Barbie my family history" I asked. He gave me a stern look, I shrugged.

"I'm a curious kitty" I said he sighed.

"Emma will be our new art teacher, also I thought it would be good for you to have a therapist, you know. Someone to talk to" Xavier said. I felt my face flush, this was embarrassing.

"I don't need a therapist" I said he sighed.

"She's not a therapist she's just more of a person that you can confide in" Xavier said I frowned.

"Funny most teens usually use friends and diaries" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Allyson, you don't have to tell me everything, just know that when you need someone to talk to I'm here for you" Emma said putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked her over, she had perfect hair, and a white suit with my fathers sweat all over it.

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind" I said and left, I used my telekinesis to close the door behind me. I walked back to Johns room. I entered he looked up and smiled then frowned.

"Whats wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing" I said "why?" I asked. Everything was wrong but how could he tell?

"You have that look where you're trying to make it seem like everythings ok" he said. I sighed and sat on his bed. I looked around his room. He had posters decorating his walls of, Jake Owen, Daniel Radcliff, Rupert Grint, Jack Black, and Billie Joel. I felt him hug me, I hugged him back.

"Are you ok?" he asked I shook my head no.

"Professor Xavier got me a therapist" I said he frowned. "He introduced us in front of Scott who was ogling her to begin with" I said.

"That bastard" John said and got up, I grabbed the back of my Hello Kitty bottoms I was letting him borrow.

"No no, its fine" I said he looked at me sadly.

"I think we should have a movie marathon tomorrow" he said I nodded.

"Yeah" I said, right now all I want to do is cry" I said, he held me and I unleash weeks of unshed tears. Was I sane? Was Scott interested? What would this woman do to the peaceful environment I had created for myself? Was everything about to come tumbling down?

* * *

"Allyson? Allyson are you awake?" a voice asked, I opened my eyes to see Logans warm brown eyes staring at me.

"Logan" I said and smiled. I realized I was still in John's room and he was nowhere to be found. "Oh Logan me and John nothing" I said he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry I know that kids a poof" he said "I thought I wouldn't be able to wake you up for a minute" he said.

"No I'm ok, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well John came down and said you had fallen asleep in his room. Frost was going to come here and wake you but I figured I'm a bit better than her" he said.

"By far" I said and sighed. "what the hell was Xavier thinking?" I asked angrily.

"Look kid, I can't stand the woman but maybe she'll help you" Logan said.

"You don't want me to talk to her do you?" I asked he nodded.

"Its up to you but I don't trust her" Logan said I nodded.

"Don't worry Barbie's not gonna learn a thing from me" I said he chuckled.

"I won't, last night your mother beat the crap out of Scott cause she didn't like the way he was looking at Emma" Logan said I rolled my eyes. "Raven and I just don't feel right around either one of them, its like a sixth sense, but Raven and I think you should make your own choices" he said I nodded.

"Great" I said, secretly I was thrilled she hit Scott, I could play nurse!!! Logan started to chuckle, I guess he smelled the change in my mood.

"Why are you so happy? Raven said you could date him before" Logan said moving so I could stand.

"Yeah well I bet you would be even more sick when you find out I'm happy cause she hit Scott and I get to play nurse" I said and left him gagging in Johns room.

* * *

Please review my peoples lol


	21. Dedicated to Pie108

Mystique laid in Logans arms just thinking about everything that was going on. Emma and Scott were getting close rapidly, Ally was closing up slowly and Scott wasn't noticing. Logan and Raven couldn't stop feeling their hatred burn towards Scott and Emma. Even though right now they were just friends Raven knew where they were headed.

"What's bothering you tonight?" Logan asked, holding Raven. Now she was Mystique but he just couldn't bring himself to call her that. She was a rough teacher and even rougher when they went on missions together. She was especially cold towards Scott and Emma, especially since Ally was now forced to visit Emma at least once a week.

Originally he had no intention of even spending time with her that night, she came in and asked to talk to him and he ignored her. She jumped on him and he grabbed her. They had been in the position for five minutes. "Are you moving back in?" Logan asked from Ravens chuckle he guess her answer.

"No, I wanted to see if you had noticed Ally and Scott, and Scott and Emma" Raven said, Logan nodded.

"Yeah, if Ally didn't still like him I would kill him" Logan growled.

"You know I think we need to have a grown up conversation with Scott about it" Raven said, Logan held up his fist.

"Yep, grown up discussion" he said and let his claws fly out.

Raven rolled her eyes "no not like that" she said.

"You attacked him" Logan said bringing his claws in.

"Yeah well I'm her mother that's different" Raven said smiling at him, it was nearing the end of November and she was fully back to Mystique.

"Oh yeah how?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the female, well so are you but" Raven started, she squeaked as Logan rolled on her and pinned her. "Animal" she said grinning.

"You would know wouldn't you" Logan said grinning. Their smirks fell off their faces, Logan stroked Ravens cheek bone with his thumb. They kissed each other roughly, soon they were exploring each other's mouths.

"Logan" Raven groaned, she rolled on him and yanked off his wife beater (I mean his shirt you freakin pervs lol). Logan flipped her over and began to kiss her neck feeling his way around underneath her shirt.

"Guess I'm spending this Friday here" Ally's voice rang out, they looked in the doorway and saw Ally there covering her eyes, Pyro with a grin so big everyone was surprised it fit his face, John with a dazed look on his face, and Marie trying not to laugh.

"God that is so nasty" Ally said, the door slammed shut Logan and Raven looked at each other.

"I'll lock the door" Logan said getting up.

"Don't bother" Raven said pulling him down so he was sitting on the bed. She swung herself around him so she was seated on his lap. "If they want to watch let them" she said he grinned and kissed her gently.

999999999999999999999999

The next day at breakfast everyone was grinning when Raven was borrowing some of Storms clothes and she and Logan were holding hands. Well, almost everyone. Ally and her friends just had looks of horror, disgust and hysteria.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ok this chap was dedicated to pie108, I hope you like it, there will be more logan raven moments…..i think


	22. Taking Some Responsibility

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I sat in front of Emma Frost, the woman who had stolen my boyfriends attention for the past few weeks. my hair had grown out and was now down to my mid-back. I, like everyone else was getting ready for Warren and Jessica's wedding. I was apparently becoming deeply depressed, I felt fine, my powers were under control. But apparently I was depressed and I had no reason to be. Um hello? Scott was hardly spending time with me, and every morning he would greet Emma with the smile he use to greet me with.

"Allyson, why do you dislike me so much?" she asked, I smiled. Because you're a bitch and I can't interest my man away from your huge boobs and brilliant teeth.

"I never said I disliked you" I said and stood up leaving her office. I wandered back to my room, I looked at the blue dress on my bed I was suppose to wear tomorrow for the wedding. I sighed, it was pretty but I didn't want to wear the stupid thing. I decided to see what the groom would be wearing, I wandered over to Warrens room and knocked on the door before barging in. Warren was talking with some old guy who was seated on his bed. He looked happy, he smiled wider when he saw me

"Hey Ally come'ere" he said, I walked over.

"Ally this is my father Warren, Dad this is Ally, she's Jessica's sister" Warren said, I nodded to him.

"Nice to meet you" I said and stuck my hand out, he shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you my dear, are you excited for the wedding?" he asked I smirked and looked at Warren.

"Yeah having bird brain as a part of my family will be so thrilling" I said, Warren and I had become very good friends. He was like the brother I never had, one day I said that and then I mentioned how I wouldn't want him to be my brother. When he asked why I gave him the obvious answer. "I don't think I'd like hearing my older siblings getting it on, it was bad enough seeing Logan and Raven" I said to him.

"I've heard a lot about you" the older Warren said, I blushed.

"It was all lies I swear" I said he chuckled.

"Oh yes, I left a present for you downstairs in the kitchen, there's one for your mother as well" he said.

"Awww Warren, I like any guy who brings me stuff, you should have brought him sooner" I said addressing the younger Warren and sitting next to the older one.

"Get out you gold digger, don't you have a date?" Warren asked, I thought for a minute. Scott and I hadn't gone on a date since Emma showed up. "With John, Pyro and Rogue for movies tonight" Warren said.

"That's not starting till" I said and glanced at Warrens clock on his nightstand. "Five minutes ago see ya later bye" I cried and left. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wrapped present that said Ally on it. I opened it, it was a necklace with a beautiful blue jeweled butterfly. I ran back and thanked Warren and Warren before being shooed away. I went to the lounge to begin the movie marathon with my friends but when I got there so was Scott.

"Hey Ally" he said and smiled at me, it wasn't the same smile he use to give me that he now gave to Emma but the smile where you're just being nice because the person doesn't have any friends.

"Hi Scott" I said and didn't react when he kissed me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked I saw my friends shaking their heads mouthing "no" to me.

"Sure, I'll grab some soda's" I told my friends they glared at Scott, we walked back to the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk with you" Scott said, I nodded and looked in the fridge pulling out some cokes.

"Go ahead" I said and grabbed some sodas. I sat at the island across from him.

"Emma wants to know why you don't like her" Scott said.

"I never said I didn't like her" I said.

"You don't have to, you've been getting all moody and depressed lately" Scott said. How would he know we never talked anymore?

"Scott, God I thought they were wrong about you" I said, he looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked sounding angry and confused.

"Do you even remember we were dating?" I asked.

"Yeah we still are" he said, I chuckled.

"We haven't been on a date since Emma showed up, you've hardly spoken to me. You haven't even trained me, I got my ass whipped but John" I said. You know when you can just tell someones rolling their eyes, yeah I knew he was.

"You never mentioned it" Scott said.

"I shouldn't have to" I yelled, one of the toaster's exploded. "This isn't just a one way thing Scott, face it you haven't given a damn for a long time and you're not ready to take responsibility for it" I said. I stood up and rushed out, he grabbed my arm in the hall.

"HEY" Logan yelled, I heard his claws come out but it didn't matter. I dug my nails into his hand, he yelled and let go. I punched him dead in the face then I kicked him in the nuts before sending him into the wall.

"Did I mention that John showed me some moves after he kicked my ass?" I asked as he groaned on the floor. I started to cry as I headed for my room, I past young Warren who stopped me.

"What happened, whats wrong? Warren asked I sniffed.

"I just beat the crap out of the guy I love, who moved on without me" I said and moved past him for my room.

8999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Next chap the wedding, is any wedding a really wedding without some type of accident? Please review


	23. the wedding pt1 Cleaning The Tunnels

Thanks for the reviews peoples.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wandered around the room were the wedding was taking place. Smiling at people sucked, I had helped in the kitchen and in the dining room. We were somewhere in New York City in a hotel, it was packed with all of Jessica and Warrens friends. Jessica looked gorgeous, she was flipping out though. I was relieved to see Warren was in the same state, Logan and Raven were the happiest ones there. Last night they attacked Scott after I was done, he ended up being ok. It was still an hour and a half before the wedding I decided to check on Jessica. When I got to her dressing room the tears said it all.

"Oh my God we can't have a wedding without it" Jessica sobbed, my mother was holding her in the nice room.

"Whats wrong?" I asked rushing over she looked up at me. It hurt me worse seeing her cry in a wedding dress.

"I left my necklace Warren gave me at the school" she sobbed.

"The white choker one he gave you last week?" I asked she nodded.

"I'll get it" I said "can I have the keys to your car?" I asked my mom she shrugged.

"Logan has them" she said I took off for Warrens room.

"Does the tie look ok?" Warren asked his father and Logan nodded.

"Hey I need the keys to the car" I said to Logan everyone looked at me oddly.

"Just trust me ok" I said, Logan dug out some keys and tossed them to me, I took off running which was hard to do in high heels.

"Allyson?" Pyro asked as I was leaving, he and .

"I've gotta get something for Jessica" I said he nodded and followed me.

"I'll go with you" he said and got in the Benz with me.

"Left Maries camera?" I asked he nodded, we sped to the mansion. When we got there we rushed in I paused.

"Where would the necklace be?" I asked myself.

"Come with me to Jessica's room Marie says her camera's in there" he said, we ran up the stairs. Okay I fell a lot but it's not my fault damn high heels. I rushed into Jess' room and grabbed the necklace which was on her nightstand so she wouldn't forget it in the morning. That didn't work did it?

"Its not in here" Pyro said, I realized Marie might have left it in my room when she was waking me up that morning.

"It might be in my room come on" I said, as we neared my room we heard panting and grunting. We stopped in front of my door to hear "oh yeah's" from Scott, I glared at the door. Pyro looked at me worried as the females cries became louder as did Scotts. I opened the door gently and opened it all the way. I felt tears spring from my eyes, Scott was positioned over Emma. I knew when they both hit their climax's they were still totally oblivious.

"This was better then waiting alone" Emma said chuckling moving her head from one side to look at Scott who was still on top of her. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and did a double take she screamed. Scott looked at me his jaw dropped and he stumbled with his words. Pyro started a fire with his zippo. I shook my head and went inside to grab Maries camera.

"Allyson I was" Scott started.

"You were cleaning the tunnels to prevent a cave in, yeah I got it" I said and left with Pyro following. He got in the drivers side and took off.

"Pyro can you do me a favor?" I asked he nodded gripping the wheel angrily. He was also like another old brother, Marie was like an younger sister.

"Don't tell anyone until after the wedding, this should be the day where all eyes are on Jessica and Warren. Its not my day to ruin theirs" I said.

"WHAT THAT FUCKER WAS SCREWING IN YOUR ROOM" Pyro yelled.

"I know, but when Jessica and Warren are safely on their honeymoon and we're all back at the mansion you can tell" I said he gripped the wheel, grinded his teeth together and nodded.

99999999999999999999999999999999

Please review my little ducklings


	24. the wedding pt2 The Calling Razor

Thanks for the reviews, since u asked this is why Emma and Scott were in Allyson room.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Scott sat on Ally's bed; he had to talk to her. He wasn't sure when the wedding was but he needed to talk to her. He felt like the biggest dick in the world, and he didn't know how to fix it because she had been right. He had been ignoring her but he never broke up with her. Had had been spending time with Emma, she was beautiful, flirty, and smart. Ally was….._pretty_, she could be a tease, and she was pretty smart.

He grumbled, he had gotten his ass kicked by Ally, then Raven and Logan. Scott wasn't sure what to do, he liked both women. He realized Ally wasn't a real adult yet, when he woke up that morning and he could only picture her as a kid. He couldn't see her drinking even though he knew she had before, he couldn't even see her kissing, even though she had kissed him. All he could think about was Emma and Ally, which one. He really liked Ally but he really really liked Emma.

"Oh" a voice said, he looked up and saw Emma standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ally's not here I'm just waiting" Scott said she nodded.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" she asked he shook his head.

"Mind if I wait with you?" Emma asked he shrugged, she sat with him

"Why are you waiting?" she asked.

"I need to talk to her about last night. I don't know what to do I'm so mixed up" he said, she nodded.

"I know, I think she's upset we're spending so much time together" Emma said "but she can't be so controlling" Emma said (yes you may burn Emma and Scott in reviews)

"Well we were dating, the I started to ignore her to spend time with you. I haven't even trained her" he said.

"Scott, maybe you and Ally weren't meant to be" Emma said and looked at Scott with her blue eyes. Scott tried to remember what Ally's eyes looked like but he found he couldn't.

"Scott, do you love me?" Emma asked, Scott looked at her and thought everything over. All the time they had spent together, and how much he had gotten to know her.

"Yes" he said, their faces neared and they kissed each other, soon they were making out.

"Wait what about Ally?" Scott asked, Emma bit her lip.

"I think you two split last night Scott" she said, Scott shrugged and continued guessing Ally would never find out.

"In her room?" Emma asked unsure he nodded.

"It's a pigsty anyway she'll never notice" Scott said noticing some clothes thrown around and how messy the bed was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I smiled as everyone was slowly leaving, I wanted to cry so badly. Scott and Emma, in my bedroom and they were doing the dirty deed. I noticed Logan and Raven sneaking into a room grinning madly. The wedding had been beautiful, everything went smoothly. Everyone was there mingling with the crowd, I decided to make my escape. I went into Jessica's changing room and sat with my back pressed against the bed. I began to cry, I sobbed hard. I didn't give a damn anymore, Scott was sleeping with Emma in my bed.

I began to wonder if it was my fault. I think when I beat the crap out of him we were over but still, in my room. If I had gotten worked up enough to act violently he should have known how distressed I was. Maybe Scott and Emma weren't the problem, maybe I was. I had become so depressed thinking Emma and Scott were my problem, maybe I was. I walked in the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. I saw a razor there. I had cut when I was younger, now I didn't even care what people would think of me. The razor was calling me, begging to be use.  
9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Please review


	25. Stud Muffin

Thanks for everyone especially you Virtual Twin, I have a story for you. Ok today my teacher asked if anyone wanted to read and no one raised their hands so he said "don't everyone raise their hands at once" and I said okay and he said "Cara I'm glad you volunteered to read" he said and made me read. Meanie teacher…… ok to everyone who's bored heres the chapter.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I stared at the blade, I got up and snatched it up. I shook my head and put it in the closet, I couldn't I promised myself I would never let anyone cause me that much pain ever again.

"Ally?" a voice asked, there was banging on the door.

"Hang on" I said, I tried to dry my face. I opened the door to see my parents looking at me alarmed.

"We heard you crying" Logan said, I shrugged.

"I'm just wondering if me and Jessica will hang out anymore" I lied.

"Honey your lying" Raven said I nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it, go ask Pyro. Can I take the Benze home?" I asked. They nodded giving me concerned looks, after they gave their goodbyes I left. I drove home slowly, I didn't want to go home but I knew I had to. I noticed my speed was increasing, it was kinda fun to drive so fast, no one else was around. I sped along, I noticed something in the ditch next to the road, and I slowed to a stop and got out.

I examined it closely, it was the body of a sleeping woman. She was naked in a ditch by the side of the road, something made me think she was my responsibility. I loaded her into my car and drove her back wondering how long she had been in the cold. I drove into the garage and slipped downstairs, I hurried into the exam room. I took a full body x-ray even though I wouldn't be able to read it. I wrapped her in warm blankets and hot water bottles. When I was sure she would be warm enough I checked the x-ray. It looked like she had extra bones in her arm, like Logan all of her bones were coated in metal, adimentanium. She had shoulder length blond hair and I didn't check her eyes but her body was like a model's.

I heard yelling and Scotts blaster going off. I ran out and upstairs, I was clothes lined and soon enough I had metal claws pointed to my chin. I knew it was a guy because I felt his bare chest against me. I saw Scott and Emma fighting two others, both men. One had bleach blond hair and green eyes with a finely chiseled body, the other had brown eyes and messy red hair. I threw the guy behind me into a wall with my powers. I turned and kept him pressed against the wall, he was so hot he could have burned a hole through the sun!!!

He was young, maybe twenty or so. He had an amazing chest, I wanted to kiss him so bad his lips were so tempting. He had short brown hair that was messy, and dark brown eyes that made me want to melt. He had a somewhat big nose but still it was him so it was sexy. I really wanted to just walk up to him and kiss every spot of his body. He was breathing heavily moving his chest making me squirm inside.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, at first I thought he wouldn't answer but I was wrong.

"You have my sister" he said with a very sexy English accent, he turned his head to the boys. "Guys stop" he yelled.

"No way, they'll blast us to shit" the blond yelled, he seemed to be in a mental war with Emma.

"I thought you said you knew them?" the redhead said.

"I do, Scott's just afraid I'll take his place" the man said, I stared at Emma and Scott, soon both were thrown back into a wall. I lowered the man who was gawking at me.

"What?" I asked, he shrugged which looked adorable on him.

"I didn't think you would help, I'm Michael Xavier" he said and held his hand out. Xavier? Like the professors kid or something, I wonder if Logan would like that more then Scott? No, no, no more hormones for me. I stared at his hand for a few seconds before shaking it.

"Allyson Solo" I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"Like Star Wars?" he asked I shrugged.

"I didn't get to pick" I said he nodded and looked at the destruction his fight with Scott and Emma had caused.

"we're sorry about the mess" the redhead said and grinned sheepishly, he had an Irish accent.

"Yeah we'll clean it up sweety" the blond said, with a gay accent. I noticed they were only wearing the extra sweatpants we had in the garage.

"Uh lets get you downstairs to see your sister and find you some clothes" I said they nodded. We went downstairs in silence mostly accept for the occasional "OhmyGod" and "Nessie" from the other two. The one named Michael was silent. While they were with their sister I found them all some clothes, while they were changing I called Xavier and told him who was there, he said he would be back soon.

"Hey" a sexy English voice said making me jump, I spun around to face the hottest guy in the world.

"Hey Mike" I said he smiled at me.

"You know I can smell emotions, you're scared" he said just when I thought he wasn't going to say anything else he continued "and a little turn on" he said grinning.

I gave him a false smile "well yeah you just know me so well" I said. He cupped my face and looked into my eyes, he was smelling the anger and hurt inside me.

"Who hurt you?" he asked, claws flew out of his hands. I jumped back surprised before grabbing his wrists.

"No, its fine I can deal with it" I said, he looked down at my hands and smiled at me.

"Already trying to feel me up huh?" he asked, I began to stumble with my words he laughed and brought his claws. "don't worry love, I'll feel you up too" he said and pressed me against the bed with his hips.

"Don't traumatize the poor girl, she's helped us" the Irish teen said walking out.

Mike groaned and back away, "this is Connor" Mike said, I shook his hand.

"And I'm David" the one with the blond hair said walking out.

"I'm Kylie" the girl said, I turned and saw her sitting up. All three men hugged her and asked her if she was dine she would nod and say she was. After getting her dressed finally everyone showed up.

"I'll be back, stay here" I instructed, Mike grabbed my wrist. I spun back around, he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you" he said, I felt my face flushing violently as I left and stepped over Scott and Emma's still breathing bodies.

99999999999999999999999999999999999

What do you think of the stud muffin Mike? Pretty f'ing hot right?


	26. Whip Me Beat Me Babypie108

Thanks for reviewing guys!!!

* * *

smiled at my mom and my dad laying on either sides of me, they looked so peaceful. Last night during all the excitement they forgot to ask why I was crying earlier oh yeah, I guess I should explain the excitement. Well, when everyone got back they all spoke with Mike, for some reason Rogue, Pyro, John and I weren't allowed to go in and listen. So, I went to bed before Pyro could say anything to them in front of me.

"Why ya starin'?" Logan's gruff voice sounded tired.

"Because I can" I said, I had organized a plan. I wouldn't go anywhere without Logan or Raven. I heard a scream, I jumped out of bed, my parents following me as we raced downstairs. In the lounge, Pyro was seated in one of the big comfy chairs trying to catch his breath and Rogue was sobbing.

"I didn't mean to" she cried, I began to check Pyro while Logan held Marie.

"I'm a doctor" an English accent cut through the sobs, he checked Pyro over who was breathing more normally.

"Is everyone ok?" Scott asked rushing in, everyone ignored him until Marie jumped up.

"You bastard" she screamed he winced and backed away as Marie approached him.

"How could you have done that to her" Marie cried.

"I'm sorry I was" Scott started.

"what did he do?" Logan asked interrupting.

"He slept with Emma Frost on Ally's bed" Marie yelled, instantly a fight broke out. Scott started running almost everyone chased him, even Pyro. The only ones left were Mike and me.

"You let that bastard do that to you?" he asked, I nodded.

"It was my sister's wedding, then I met you and your sister and well I never got around to telling anyone. Besides it was the day of a wedding, all eyes are to be on the bride" I said, I sat on the couch. He walked over and sat next to me, he was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt.

"I think you care to much to take care of yourself" he said.

"Are you just a normal doctor or a psychiatrist" I asked and stood he grabbed my hips and pulled me back down.

"Easy Kitten I was just pointing it out" he said, I blushed feeling his hands on my hips. He pulled away which made me sad "do you want to stay here for the day?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused he shrugged.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to hang around here all day" he said, I nodded.

"We'd have to check it out with the professor" I said, he smirked.

"Just told him, let's go" he said I raised an eyebrow he sighed and stared at me.

"_I'm a telepath"_ _his voice projected it my head, I jumped surprised._

"Ha Ha" he said, I punched his arm we started to laugh.

* * *

Logan laid in bed with Mystique rubbing her back gently. They were waiting for their daughter to come home, she was with Michael Xavier. He admitted they were being held somewhere when he first saw her, was when she was being held captive. She still didn't remember anything new last time I asked her. He said that when he was taken out her smell was intoxicating to him. He hardly remembered any of his treatments, all he remembered was Allyson. He heard what she was thinking, she was terrified but she cared more about her family and friends. That was all she really thought about, her family, if they would be in danger. Logan didn't know why but he trusted the boy.

"What are you thinking about?" Raven asked, looking at him he kissed her gently.

"That Mike kid and Ally" Logan said, Raven smiled.

"Yeah, he smells good, I trust him" Raven said, Logan nodded.

"I do to, I think he really like her" Logan said Raven nodded, they heard a car pull up and laughter.

"I can't believe the professor wouldn't let us touch Scott" Raven said.

"Him and Magneto was pissed though" Logan said grinning.

"Yeah" Raven said "listen" she said using her extreme hearing.

"You so love me" Mike said, they could feel the lightheartedness between the two.

"Oh yeah whip me beat me baby" Ally said, they heard them leaving the garage.

"You tempt me like that I just might" Mike said.

"Ally" they heard Scott's voice and the sound of claws coming out.

* * *

Review my little duckings.


	27. It's Better This Way

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

I felt tears spring in my eyes and a huge sore lump in my throat. Mike's metal claws were out he looked like he was going to use them.

"Mike leave me and Scott alone" I said to him, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, told ya so.

"Yeah, just leave me" I said, he shook his head but left.

"Ally" Scott started.

"Scott" I said sharply, I looked at him, he looked like he was the one that was hurting. "Look, I don't know if we were over or not when I attacked you but God. I waited three months for you, don't you see what you did to me. You gave me you and then you snatched yourself away, Scott you know what you did was wrong" I said.

"But I miss you" he said, I scoffed.

"You had to wait three months before you missed me, Scott get over it you asshole" I said, I walked past him and he grabbed my wrist. I spun around, I nailed him in the jaw. I goit a few more good hits in before I kicked him in the nuts and he passed out.

"You just don't learn" I said, I headed for the kitchen. I grabbed one of my dads beer's and sat down. I drank it slowly, then I had another, I had about three empty bottles around me when Logan walked in.

"What about you not drinking?" Logan asked.

"Go away" I mumbled, I noticed that I had been crying I wiped my eyes.

"By the way next time when you're finished lock him in the tool shed, Raven and I did it for you" Logan said, I ran over and hugged him. I began to cry harder, I beat the crap out of his chest and he didn't mind he just patted my shoulder when I finally collapse in his arms. He held me when I slowed down he kissed the top of my head.

"How long since you trained?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago with John" I said, he nodded.

"Kid I'll get you training again" Logan said "then we can take Scott together" he said, I chuckled.

"No, I'm finished. I don't want to be an Xman, Logan I'm not even sure if I want to keep coming here. I just kicked the crap out of Scott and I still don't feel better, maybe I would have been better off if I had just stayed with mom" I said and tried to leave he stopped me.

"Ally you can't let that asshole decide your life" he said.

"Scott has everything to do with everyone. I hardly made friends because the girls wanted to be with Scott and the guys didn't like me because I was loyal to a guy who really didn't care. Logan I love you and Raven and Jessica and everyone so much but I can't stay here anymore. This life just isn't for me, I don't think it ever was or ever will be. Maybe that's why we were all split up" I said crying, he shook his head tears welling in his own eyes.

"Logan, I'm not saying I'm leaving immediately but I really think it's time we all moved on. I hung on to Scott believing he could change now I'm too weak to beat the crap out of a guy who broke my heart. Logan, I don't want to but I have to change something. Like you said before I can't let him decide my life, I can't keep thinking everything's gonna be ok because it's not. I can't change Scott's mind and I wouldn't want to. I have changed so much and in a bad way, I let Scott stomp all over my heart and I couldn't even beat the crap out of him without needing a drink." I said crying. Logan shook his head I nodded.

"I'll leave as soon as I can so it's less difficult for everyone, don't tell anyone ok, let them figure it out" I said he nodded. We hugged and stayed that way for a while he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you have enough money?" he asked I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I'll come back sometime" I said he nodded and let me leave. I went back to my room, I only grabbed what I needed. My clothes, my toothbrush and paste and then I went to the garage. I chose a red pickup truck that Scott refused to use because it was a pickup truck and he liked sleeker cars. I threw my crap in the back, I heard a scream I initially ran to the garage door. Then I decided I would have to build up the walls that surrounded my heard before all over again. I bit my lip and got into the truck, soon I was leaving the mansion. I didn't know when I would be back, or if I ever would be. It would be better this way. For everyone, it would just be hard for people to see.

* * *

Please review, if you started crying don't worry I did too.


	28. You Saved Me

Shout out to Lovingblackparadise heres your cookie taco hehehe. Thank you everyone for reviewing.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I sighed and walked into a gas station/diner, I had checked into the motel down the street and I was hungry. I was bar fighting, like my father said he had done although I only fought women. I sat down and ate my food in silence, I looked different then when I had left the mansion. My hair was cut short it was black and brown and gelled so it looked messy. I paid and left I started walking back to the motel, when I got back there I frowned, something wasn't right. I just had a funny feeling, like the ones I would get in the mansion.

I went inside and showered, I got changed and laid down. I was afraid to sleep to be honest. I had been dreaming of Jean things she did with her powers. Different fights she had been in, even though I had only dreamt of her about five times it was hard because even though I had figured out how to control my powers while I slept I bugged the hell out of me. Then I would dream about me and Mike being together all the other nights sometimes we would be talking like if we were on a date, other times we would be kissing, other times we would be uh doing more explicit things.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Mike woke up from another dream covered in sweat and another liquid his body had produced. He groaned, ever since he had first seen Ally he had had erotic dreams about her but now it was getting out of control. It was almost as if they were doing it in real life, he loved dreaming about her but he wanted her in real life. The second she began to leave Kylie had a vision of Ally dying in a fire, since then he had been trying to track her down. He was sure that she was somewhere close, he could feel her.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I kicked the guy in the nuts then shoved him over the counter. For calling me a whore I was pissed, before I would have laughed it off but after he grabbed my ass it was over. A riot had broken out, someone had grabbed a log from the fireplace and set the booze rack on fire. Someone punched me in the face, I hit the floor dead out.

"Ally" a voice said, I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful brown eyes I had been melting into almost every night. I tried to breath and couldn't, I realized I was outside somewhere. "Here" he said I saw him shake my inhaler, soon enough I was coughing but breathing. I felt him lift me when I had calmed down, he drove me back to my hotel.

"You saved me" I said, he nodded as we pulled in.

"Someone had to" he said and looked at me. He looked torn like he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure if he should or not.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I was wondering, if you've dreamt about me at all?" he asked, I blushed he chuckled. "I take it some of yours were just as erotic as mine" he asked. I smiled, he had stubble, he looked tired and I knew it was all for me.

"Maybe, we could always find out" I said seriously, his grin fell. He licked his lips and unbuckled "come on, my room" I said basically flying out of the truck. I rushed in and slammed the door behind him, he pressed me against the door and began to kiss my neck.

"everyone misses you, come back with me" he said then kissed me roughly before I could reply.

"If you're always like this I think we'll have to move out of the school" I said when he stopped, he laughed and caught me as my knee's gave out. He laid me on the bed and gave me what I had been missing , him.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Mike stared at Ally as she slept, he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. She grumbled something about smacking him and then rolled towards him burying her face into his chest. He stroked her hair gently, she was so beautiful, and now he knew she was all his. He held her close and let his dreams take over his mind, he was happy that even though they were together they were still about her.

9999999999999999999999999999999999

I suck at the whole fight things so yeah kinda a sappy chapter


	29. I Can Teach Her Some Things

Thanks for reviewing. Uh I would like to give a shout out to Courtney and Tierra, both of them are my twins.

* * *

I smiled at Mike, he was sleeping so peacefully. That wasn't gonna fly, I jabbed him in the ribs. He yelped and rolled on top of me I screeched and began to laugh he rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"What was that for?" he asked I shrugged.

"You looked to comfy" I said he rolled his eye.

"You wake me up and you're not even naked" he said jokingly I smiled and kissed him gently.

"You were the one that made me go to sleep last night" I said he shrugged.

"You were driving forever I figured you'd need to rest, I am a doctor" he said "I know when" he started.

"When a person needs to rest their system, if you a doctor how come you didn't give me a breast exam?" I asked he waggled an eyebrow.

"Why don't I now?" he asked and reached for my shirt.

"Because you told me to get you up now so that we could be on the road soon" I said before rolling on him and jumping up.

"Why are you teasing me" his English accent was whiney, it was cute.

"Because I can" I said and smiled at him, I was excited. Today was the day I would be back at the school with my friends and family, I hadn't been able to be a kid for a while. All I wanted to do was run into my mom and dad's arms, I had already sent them my Christmas gifts. I gave them to everyone, even Scott and Emma, then again I sent them hemorrhoid cream. I couldn't wait to see Jessica and Warren, I had missed them a lot. Rogue had apparently taken the cure again and it was working fine, John was now dating the blond boy David. Mikes little sister Kylie was dating Connor.

"You done daydreaming?" a voice asked, I looked and saw Mike standing in the bathroom doorway dressed. I smiled and nodded, he looked cute all wet from his shower. Later he was driving the truck and I got stuck driving the little car, when we pulled into the garage he got out and groaned.

"What?" I asked, I heard running and then I saw my mom and dad. They hugged me and kissed me and all that lovey dovey crap. Then Rogue, John, Pyro, Connor, and Kylie showed up.

"Yes I'm fine, Mike was very good to me" I said.

"I'll say" Connor said sniffing me, Kylie kicked him in the back of the leg. After a very nice dinner with everyone important to me, Mom, Logan, Mike, Kylie, Warren, Jessica, Magneto, Storm, Kurt, Xavier, Connor, David, John, Rogue, Pyro and my other mom who had kinda become a familiar face at the mansion, Warren stood up.

"Jessica and I have an announcement" he said, I raised an eyebrow, I notice Logan did too. "Jess and I are going to start a family, we'll be moving into our own apartment soon" Warren said. I screamed and ran over to hug them both. After dinner we all sat around and talked together, after a while it was only me, Mike, Logan, Mystique, Magneto Kylie and Connor. David and John had left to do some ehem unspeakable things (someone said their eyes were virgin eyes so I didn't want to offend).

"I think we had all better go to bed" Mystique said I looked at her concerned, she shouldn't be driving that late. "I'll share a room with your father" she said.

"Where can I sleep?" I asked, they looked at me confused.

"Her bed I don't think she'd like to sleep there do you?" Magneto asked them I nodded.

"She'll bunk with me, if you two approve" Mike said I grinned at him.

"Apparently she does" Connor said laughing before he was kicked under the table by Kylie who gave me a warm smile.

"Alright just remember this is a school" Logan said, I nodded.

"There are tons of things I'd be willing to teach her" Mike said, Logan looked enraged as Magneto chuckled.

"Lets go before the shit hits the fan" I said tugging Mike away.

"Goodnight" everyone yelled.

"Later" I called back, Mike took me to his room. It was like every other newcomers room if they got one to themselves. I felt arms snake around my waist, I grinned.

"You had to say that to my father" I said he chuckled.

"It was worth it" he chuckled and kissed my neck, I squeezed his arms and leaned against him.

"I'm gonna be an aunt" I said smiling he nodded and kissed my neck.

"Maybe someday you'll be a mom" he said I nodded.

"Maybe" I said, truth be told I never really thought about it that much. I promised if I was ever a mom I would have to be a good one.

"You ok?" he asked I nodded and turned so I was facing him.

"Yeah I'm great, I really missed this place" I said, I had missed some of the people, but I liked living on the move.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Mike asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Christmas eve tomorrow" he said, my jaw dropped he laughed. "We got your presents a while ago, whats mine?" he asked. I smiled, I had gotten him some books on philosophy and things, in our linked dreams he told me what he was hoping to get.

"Can't tell you" I said, he rolled his eyes.

"Can I get a hint?" he asked pouting, I kissed him gently.

"Nope, you wait till Christmas like everyone else bub" I said, he pulled me closer.

"Some things I don't have to wait that long for correct?" he asked, I gazed into his warm brown eyes.

"Earn it" I purred and laid on the bed smiling slightly at the huge cocky grin on his face. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be a fun evening.

* * *

Please reviews peoples Next chap is Christmas yay


	30. Can Daughter Say Please?

I laid next to Mike Christmas morning and listened to the younger kids flip out about their presents. It was sweet, the adults and older kids had gotten up before and had their own private Christmas. It was fun, Scott and Emma were there but I just stayed on the other side of the room, I had removed the present I sent them. Hey I didn't want to be there when they would unwrap it, so I left it in their room hehehe. Mike held me close, he had bought me some nice jewelry and clothes and a few movies. He was reading one of the books I had gotten him with one hand and holding me with his other free hand/arm.

"I wonder if we should go help Logan" Mike said, I looked at him confused.

"The super hearing" he said explaining how he knew what was going on. "Logans being attacked by the younger kids" he said. I raised an eyebrow he chuckled "he got them a few Xbox's and like one hundred games" Mike said.

I chuckled and shook my head "nah he's probably enjoying the attention" I said Mike nodded and put his book on the nightstand.

"My grandfather said he replaced your mattress, comforter, pillows and sheets" he said I nodded.

"Guess I get to go back to my room" I said he shrugged.

"You could, or you could stay here with me" he said, I gave him a look that said in your dreams. "Ok you win" he said, he grinned at me and nuzzled my mind with his and kissed me. I kissed back, it still felt like fireworks in my head.

"Are you sure?" he asked I chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure sweetie" I said he grinned at me, the door burst open Kylie was grinning she frowned.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked letting a slight smile spread across her face.

"No" I said and scooted over patting the space between me and Mike. She grinned and jumped between us, she was wearing the lime green skirt, and purple shit I had gotten her, ok not the best color choices but she pulled it off well as I had guessed she would.

"Connors not gonna be back for another three days" Kylie said, I nodded. Connor had gone back to Ireland to spend Christmas with his family.

"Well you can hang out with us if you want" I said she smiled at me, Mike pouted I grinned.

"You love spending time with me" Kylie said he scoffed and nodded.

"Sure thing twerp" he said and ruffled Kylie's hair, she smacked his hand away and giggled.

"Yeah right, I'll leave you two to your own ehem Christmas celebrations" Kylie said, she jumped up and left the room.

"Hey" I yelled and jumped up, I chased her around the mansion. I chased her into the kitchen where Storm was talking with my mother. They were trying to cook like seven turkeys, potatoes, stuffing, veggies, rolls, and they were preparing pies.

"Guys your cooking sucks" I said slowing, I was running around them and the island trying to get Kylie.

"Then help" my mother snapped, I grinned.

"Can mommy say please" I said still running she glowered at me. Suddenly Logans two beefy arms wrapped around me, I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Logan put me down damn you" I shrieked as Storm, Raven, and Kylie laughed.

"Can daughter say please?" he asked mocking me, I growled and began to beat on his back. He yelped and set me down I chuckled evilly he glared.

"Go help your mother" he said, I grinned and began to help them cooking dinner, or lunch whatever it was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I swayed around the kitchen listening to my music, I was left cleaning up. I listened to the beat and swayed my hips to it, humming slightly. Then, Move, Shake, Drop by Pitbull came on, I danced to the music doing what the lyrics told me (the original not the nasty remake). I tried to sense where Mike was, he was on the other side of the mansion, however I could feel someone else very close to me. I spun around and saw Scott sitting at the island gawking. I was wearing tight black shorts and a pink tank top, suddenly I felt very self conscious almost feeling as if I was naked.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Please review and I'll keep going


	31. New Years Starts With A Bang!

Thanks for reviewing everyone.

* * *

I felt my heart racing, his dropped jaw reclined he cleared his throat. I noticed he had set some cups on the island.

"Uh I found those in the other room, do you want me to wash them?" he asked, I shrugged. Feeing queasy on Christmas isn't fun. He put his dishes in the sink and began to clean them, I continued to clean the stove.

"How long were you watching me?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"I didn't mean to hang around" he said not looking at me.

"How long?" I asked he shrugged.

"Since you started cleaning the stove" he admitted, I sighed that was when Move, Shake, Drop came on.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us" he said, I leaned against the stove and sighed.

"Scott, you don't get it. You ruined everything, in the beginning no one wanted to be my friend because I was with you, they either wanted to be you or be with you. Now I get sympathetic looks everywhere I go" I said he frowned.

"Well what about you and that Mike guy, you guys hit it off pretty quick" Scott defended himself I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't know anything about us" I said, he folded his arms.

"Then tell me" he said I shook my head.

"You don't need to know" I said he chuckled. "What?" I demanded he shook his head.

"You hardly even know this guy" Scott said, I huffed. I knew everything about Mike, how his mom died in a car crash, how he had been living in England in an apartment taking care of Kylie for about a year, his favorite drinks, food, his ideas, his dreams (besides the ones that we've shared wink wink).

"You don't know us Scott, so you and your hooker can just leave me alone" I said and left, I bumped into Logan who looked pissed.

"Is he bothering you?" he asked I shook my head and left not even looking at Logan. I hurried back to my room, I laid on my new bed. I sighed I didn't really care about Scott anymore, he didn't know what he was talking about he probably never would.

"Ally?" Rogues voice asked knocking on the door gently. I got up and opened it, I smiled at her she looked at me concerned.

"You ok?" she asked I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked she shrugged.

"Well Logan headed for the kitchen a few minutes ago and I guessed you would be here" she said I nodded.

"So, where's Pyro and John?" I asked she rolled her eyes.

"Watching a football game" she said I chuckled. Even though he was gay John loved football, it was adorable when he would start to cheer.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked, soon enough she and I were walking around outside watching the younger kids play talking about random things. I missed this, it was fun to be carefree.

* * *

I kissed Mike gently as we heard everyone screaming Happy New Year, he smiled and hugged me, we were in the kitchen just talking, it was way too crowded downstairs so we were in the kitchen. He was standing in front of me and I was sitting on the island, Kylie was with Connor somewhere. My dad and Raven were downstairs I wasn't that surprised that it was hectic.

Storm ran in screeching she held out her hand which now had a ring with a diamond on it, I grinned at Kurt who was following grinning.

"Kurt proposed" she said jumping up and down I hugged her.

"Congrats to the both of you, Kurt this means you're taking full responsibility for her" I said he smiled at me and nodded as Storm hugged Mike.

"Yeah good luck with that" he said Storm smacked him on the arm playfully and ran off, Kurt wished us a happy new year and left.

"That's great" I said smiling I noticed Mike staring at me, I looked at him and chuckled "what?"

He shook his head and kissed me "I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him deeply.

"You guys aren't gonna stain the island are you?" a voice asked, we looked and saw David and John looking at us with huge grins.

"You two probably already have" I grumbled and slid off.

"Nah not on the island" John said grinning Mike and I rolled our eyes. I grabbed Mikes sleeve and began to tug him out of the room.

"Where you guys goin?" David asked.

"My room" I said walking down the hall with Mike following.

"New Years starts with a bang" Mike yelled to them, I rolled my eyes and grinned at my doofy boyfriend.

* * *

I'm thinking of ending the story soon, its getting pretty close either way. Please review!!


	32. Fuck You Logan!

I sighed and kept reading, the book I was reading was getting so good I didn't want to put it down. I sighed and felt my head droop. I set down my book gently, I walked outside for some air to wake me. Mike and Logan were gone helping Kurt with his wedding outfit, my mom was at her apartment with Storm choosing a nice dress for her, everyone I knew I could trust was gone. Rogue, John, Pyro, David, Alice, and Connor were out at the mall, the professor and Magneto were doing training in the danger room. I had decided to stay and be alone for some reason, I just didn't feel like doing anything. I breathed in the cold February air, I liked the cold somehow it made me feel warm.

"Ally?" a voice asked, I turned and saw the professor had opened the door and was looking at me curiously.

"Hey" I said, he smiled warmly.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked I shrugged.

"Trying not to go back to sleep" I said, he nodded.

"So, no more bad dreams" he said, after I had returned he had helped me control them again.

"Yes but sometimes I feel like" I paused "like if I don't see the dreams I'll miss something, it feels like they're trying to warn me of something" I said he nodded.

"If you feel that they're trying to warn you maybe you should view them" he said, I nodded.

"There's something bothering you" he said, he was right lately I had felt like something important was going to happen.

"I feel like somethings going to happen soon, I'm not sure what though" I said, his face darkened a bit.

"Is something bad going to happen?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Something important" I said again, I heard the jet coming closer.

"Its going pretty fast" the professor said looking at the sky with me.

"Yeah" I said, the jet neared quickly.

"Come on, they may need some help" the professor said. I nodded and though about all the horrible things that could have happened. I rushed inside and down the stairs, I didn't even stop when I ran over Emma and Scott in the hall. I ran in as the ramp lowered, Logan walked out with someone wrapped in a blanket. I rushed over and tried to look.

"NO" Logan snapped at me, I jumped back.

"Go get the other" Logan said and stalked off, I was guessing he was headed for the hospital room. I rushed up the ramp and saw Mike talking with a girl, they looked awfully close.

"Hey" I said gently, Mike looked up and smiled. The girl turned and smiled weakly at me, blond hair, brown eyes, she was like Jessica although she was hot to say the least.

"Hey, can you leave us for a minute, I need to talk to her" Mike said, I nodded.

"Logan wanted her in the hospital room" I said.

"Tell him we'll be there in a minute" Mike said not even smiling, it was like he was dismissing me. I scowled and left, he rolled his eyes, I could just tell it. I walked to the hospital room where Logan was standing protectively by the person who was now on the bed, I couldn't see if it was a guy or girl because the person had a blanket over them.

"Where's Mike?" he asked.

"He's talking with that girl in the plane, he'll be here in a minute" I said.

"Get him here now" Logan growled, I could tell his teeth were gritted together.

"I'm not a messan" I started but was cut off.

"NOW" Logan snapped, I jumped back afraid.

"Fuck you Logan" I snarled feeling tears run down my cheek. He never was like that with me when I first showed up, I scowled him and walked out. I walked past Scott and Emma, they never said a word. I walked into my room and slammed the door, I opened my window and screamed releasing my anger. I screamed for a long time, then I closed my window and laid on my bed. I put on my headphones and listened to my music. I heard a loud bang over my music, I opened my eyes and saw Logan standing there looking pissed off, his clothes had shreds in them as if Mike too his claws to them.

"what happened?" I asked, he growled.

"Why did you scream?" he asked angrily, I was kinda happy he bothered to ask about me. "The kid woke up and flipped" he said, I frowned he didn't give a crap about me.

"Well hey, you healed" I pointed out, he growled.

"She's having a meltdown" he said, I got off my bed and walked over to him.

"Then why don't you go take care of her" I snapped and stomped off.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and grabbed my arm, I turned around and sent him down the hall with my telekinesis he slammed on the wall and swore as he landed.

"I need a drink" I said, and headed for the garage. How did a day that was so peaceful become so fucked up? And who the hell were the people that ruined it?

* * *

Please review little ducklings.


	33. Shocker Alert Please Don't Kill Me

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

I drained my eighteenth tequila shot, wasn't even tipsy and all the shots were doubles. It was a huge club, loud music, horny people, perfect place to be sure Logan wouldn't bother me.

"Hey" a voice said, I turned and saw Connor, he had earplugs in his ears yet he was still flinching away at every beat.

"Hey yourself" I said and turned back to the counter Connor sat next to me.

"You know everyones wondering why you're so pissed" Connor said, I scoffed.

"Logan was being a dick, and Mike was just so" I paused, Mike had acted so differently towards me. Like he didn't know me, no like he knew me but he didn't want to know me. "I don't know" I said Connor nodded.

"Do you or any of these people realize its only eight pm?" Connor asked.

"Your Irish aren't you suppose to love this crap?" I asked him he shook his head.

"Yeah but you're not suppose to" he said, I nodded and took my shot.

"So what are those people doing there anyway" I asked.

"They went through the same thing we did, and there's something else" he said, I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You have to come back to the mansion to find out" he said, I thought about it for a minute.

"Nope, not interested. Besides its Friday, gotta go spend time at my mommy's apartment" I said, he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Well fine but she's not in any mood for playing right now" Connor warned me.

"Why?" I asked confused, had Logan taken his anger out on my mother?

"She's worried about you, she's just kinda freaked and mad at Logan for snapping at you and making you leave" Connor said I nodded.

"Whatever" I said and ordered a miller light.

"Come back to the mansion please" Connor said, I shook my head.

"Nope, Logan cared more about whatever was in that blanket then me when I first came here. So no" I said, he sighed. "Fine" I grumbled, he brightened. I hated it when people grumbled like that, like you're the biggest disappointment in the world. The drive back we listened to Linkin Park, when we finally got back I entered the building slowly. Emma and Scott were sitting together talking about something, they hushed when we entered.

"Hey, you ok?" Scott asked, I glared at him he shrugged.

"Allyson" a voice said, I looked and saw Alice. Connor and I followed wordlessly. We ended up in Xavier's office where he, Storm, Kurt, Mike, were all standing, Logan and Raven on separate sides of the room. I stood near Raven quietly.

"Allyson, let me catch you up. The two people Logan and Mike brought back were two mutants that were experimented on the same way they were" the professor said gently. I nodded, already knew that.

"They're your sister and brother" Logan said, my jaw dropped.

"Half brother and sister" Raven said, Logan glared at her.

"So why wouldn't you let me go near them?" I asked.

"Your brothers healing ability failed after extensive testing, he was burned horribly. He didn't even want Logan or Mike to rescue him he was so self conscious" the professor said.

"So that's why Logan had pms" I said "well gee now I feel like a bitch."

"You probably should, you were acting like one" Mike said, everyone looked at him horrified, I felt hurt but I couldn't tell if it showed.

"Well fine then. I'll leave you to discuss whatever needs to be discussed" I said and left.

"Ally" he said I could tell he was trying to follow me, I slammed the professors door with my powers. I heard him smash into it I snickered evilly. I walked to my room crying silently, everyone else would be downstairs for movie night. I rounded the corner and bumped into someone, I kept my head down, mumbled sorry and tried to keep walking but the person grabbed my arm.

"Allyson?" Kurt asked, I nodded, Kurt lifted my head with one of his fingers.

"You know the twins won't replace you" Kurt said, I shrugged and wiped my tears away.

"No, I'm not worried about that, it's just hormones" I said and left quickly. Kurt was the biggest sweetheart I knew but I couldn't deal with sympathy tonight. At least not from any adult, I walked to my room and went inside. John was seated on my bed with Rogue and John talking, they looked up when I entered.

"You ok?" John asked, I nodded and sat next to him, he held me and they resumed talking.

"Why were you guys in here?" I asked they shrugged.

"We figured you'd need to have someone here" Rogue said, I nodded.

"That was nice of you guys but I kinda wanna go to bed" I said, they gave their goodbyes and left. I laid on my bed and sighed.

"Ally" a voice said after a light knocking. I identified it as Magneto.

"Go away Magnet head, I can't play today" I said, I heard my door open. I cursed Logan mentally for breaking the lock.

"My dear, are you jealous of your brother and sister?" he asked. Was I, she had been looking at Mike with that look and he had been so dismissive of me? Logan had snapped at me and been so protective of the boy, why hadn't he been like that with me when I first came? Did I need to get metal claws to be noticed around here?

"I don't know. Yeah I think so" I said, I felt him sit next to my curled up form I was facing the other direction.

"Look, Logan had no right to snap at you, but he feels close to them because he went through the same thing they did" Magneto said gently, I scoffed.

"I'm not mad about that it's just about how" I paused. Should I tell him about how nervous I was about Mike and my sister? Maybe I was just overreacting, then I again I refused to react with Scott and Emma until it was too late. I knew what I needed to do. "Never mind, it's ridiculous your right" I said. After him comforting me a bit more he left, I waited a few minutes before leaving my room to go and find two people that were the only ones that could possibly help me.

* * *

Scott and Emma sat on his bed both were reading books. Scott set his down and looked at Emma, he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him, she shut her book and put it on her beside table. Just as they were about to kiss there was a knock on the door, the chuckled.

"I'll get it" Scott said standing up, Emma smiled at him. She watched him opened the door and tilted her head curiously as a shocked expression registered across his face.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked, Emma thought she recognized it but assumed it had to be someone else.

"Come in" Scott said and stepped aside, Ally walked in, Emma raised an eyebrow. She had been right, but what was Ally here for? A fight, revenge?

"I need your help" Ally said, Emma felt her jaw drop.

* * *

Review to find out what happens


	34. TELL ME WHATS WRONG!

Mike frowned, everyone was being sympathetic because they knew he hadn't meant what he said. He also noticed he was probably a little dismissive of Ally before, he knew that bit wasn't going to fly with her. He was waiting in the kitchen for her, when he went to her room the night before she told him to fuck off and he heard her turn her stereo on. He sighed patiently, it was Saturday but the time was ridiculous one thirty and she still hadn't come into the kitchen. He sighed and walked down to the lounge, Rogue, John and Pyro were seated watching a movie.

"Any idea where Ally is?" Mike asked.

"She's with Scott in the danger room" Rogue said not even looking up. Mike frowned, Ally and Scott, no way.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked, Pyro gasped.

"Oh yeah, she and him left a while ago" he said.

"Oh yeah" Marie said, Mikes heart dropped.

"Where to?" Mike asked.

"Shopping I think" John said, Mike felt guilt swell inside him, he had promised to take her shopping yesterday after he got back. Now Scott was shopping with her, Mike wrinkled his eyebrows, even if he had neglected her yesterday which he had good reason to. Why would she shop with Scott? Mike headed downstairs for the sick bay, where Ally's new sibilings and Logan were most likely there.

"'Hey Mike" Ally's half sister Scarlett said rushing over. Her blond hair was shiny, and now it had a curl to it, her brown eyes that matched Logans were filled with excitement. Her brother Jason was sitting on the bed just smiling, he looked like an younger Logan, not quite so furry.

Scarlett jumped into Mikes arms, she wrapped herself around him he couldn't help but chuckle. Scarlett let go and landed on her feet. "Is your wife still mad at you?" she asked, Mike chuckled and shrugged.

"She's hanging out with Scott Summers right now so I don't know' Mike said and looked at Logan, he looked enraged.

"Are you sure?" he asked, Mike shrugged.

"Rogue, Pyro and John said she was down here with him in the danger room before" Mike said, Logan growled.

"Uh oh is that bad?" Jason asked, Mike nodded solemnly.

"I heard a car pull into the garage" Scarlett said, everyone focused their super hearing and heard Ally, Emma and Scott talking.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it" Ally said.

"Lingerie shopping is boring alone" Emma said, Mike's jaw dropped.

"Besides I was happy to give my opinions" Scott said, Mike's claws popped out.

"Go try out a thong isn't an opinion" Ally said, Mike growled and started to head for the garage, Scott and Emma left to go see a movie before he got there. But Ally was still there with some bags that said Victoria's Secret on them.

"You went panty shopping with Scott?" Mike asked, Ally turned and looked at him.

"And Emma, why?" Ally asked innocently.

"How could you?" Mike started, Ally's jaw had dropped. "What?" Mike asked.

"You were eavesdropping?" Ally said, Mike opened his mouth then closed it. "Why?" she asked sounding hurt. Before Mike could say anything he noticed her crying

"Ally I" he paused which was just enough time for her to extend her right arm and slapped him.

"Fuck you Mike" she said and tried to walk away, he grabbed her arm.

"But I heard him say" he started.

"He told Emma to try on a thong, I never tried on anything this is Emma's stuff. I was going to wait for you, did you really think I would do that?" Ally yelled at him and stomped off. Mike sighed, what had he done. He knew there was one way to communicate with her, telepathically but she would never talk back. Unless…….

* * *

I walked into my room smirking evilly, the plan was going great. Mike was jealous as hell, and I had actually kinda had a fun time with Emma and Scott. I laid on my bed, I was still upset with Mike. Making him think I was hanging around Scott and Emma for fun really didn't make me feel better. But if I could make him jealous enough maybe he would pay more attention to me. Last night I had hardly slept and now I was itching to sleep. I pulled the covers up and tried to go to sleep.

I looked around and sighed happily, I was definitely dreaming. I was laying in a bathtub filled with warm water and bubbles, that was sitting on clouds. Mike suddenly appeared squatting next to the tub.

"Now it's a good dream" I said smiling, he opened his mouth and I kissed him. He kissed back without protest for a few minutes. When I began to kiss his neck he spoke up.

"We need to talk" he said, I kissed his Adam's apple which was sticking out.

"Oh my God, this is real you not fake you?" I asked, he looked at me, he looked almost sympathetic.

"You wouldn't listen to me any other way" he said, I lowered my upper body back under the water and made sure everything had bubbles covering it.

"Why should I, if you think I'm a bitch maybe I should start playing the part" I said, he stood up.

"Look, we need to talk because you would never spend time with Emma or Scott" Mike said.

"Don't tell me what I would do or wouldn't do. Now, GET OUT OF MY HEAD" I yelled feeling my anger rise.

"NO, WE NEED TO TALK" Mike yelled at me. It stung a bit, I'd never seen him get this mad.

"About what, you were hanging out with" I paused, I didn't want to tell him.

"WHAT PISSED YOU OFF SO MUCH?" he yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed. I started using my powers I found I could make the clouds shake, I threw him back with my powers. He just got back up and started yelling to me from a distance.

" Fine Allyson, you don't want me to fix this fine" Mike said.

"Of course I do but you wouldn't get it" I yelled. "It was the way you treated me yesterday, you dismissed me to hang out with my sister and then you didn't even care when no one knew where I was" I yelled.

"This is about Scarlett?" he started to laugh.

"God you don't even freakin care" I yelled he stopped laughing.

"You were hanging out with Scott Summers, a guy you use to be romantically involved with" Mike yelled and started walking towards me.

"YEAH BECAUSE THE GUY I LOVE DOESN'T CARE ANYMORE" I screamed, he stopped and opened his mouth. I sat up then slammed my body back into the water, I smashed my head against the back of the tub.

* * *

I woke up and felt myself fall back onto my bed, I was all sweaty and having trouble catching my breath.

"Ally" someone said, I looked on the side of my bed and saw my father struggling to get up.

"Logan" I said and crouched next to him, he lifted him up. He cracked his bones breathing deeply.

"What happened?" he asked, I shook my head and felt tears swell in my eyes. I shook my head and sat down.

"I just want to be alone" I whispered, Storm and Kurt rushed up to my door.

"Is everything ok?" Storm asked, I heard them leave and I heard Logan close the door.

"Ally?" he asked, I wiped my tears away.

"Logan just go, I'll be fine" I whispered, he sat next to me and held me.

"No" I said and pushed him away. "Mike was right, I was being a bitch. They need you more then I do" I said. He had been right, I was being selfish, Logan was worried about his kids. He had a right to be, maybe Mike was just trying to help the girl and maybe she was nervous around me and he could sense it. Then again he shouldn't have called me a bitch

"Hey" Logan said, he put a hand on my back and rubbed gently. "Everyone's nerves were kind of shot yesterday. You were right though, I should have let you help and I shouldn't have snapped at you" he said. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I still had no right to behave the way I did" I said he kissed my forehead and hugged me. I cried in his shoulder, I had really screwed everything up. And it was all for nothing.

* * *

Please review honestly only if its one word. I know how many of you are reading and not reviewing so review please just once in a while. Thanks.


	35. Tending To Things That Spray Blood

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

I laid in my bed on Monday morning not even looking at the time any more. I hadn't slept, I was sick, I was heartbroken, I was confused, and most of all I was just tired of everything. One half of me said I was over reacting, the other half says I had a right to be mad. I was embarrassed to say the least, everyone knew me and Mike had been fighting, then he came into my dream and I had a meltdown causing the entire school to shake, again. My head hadn't stopped hurting

Knock knock knock.

I remained silent, I heard the door open.

"Please go away" I said, I felt someone sit on the side of my bed. I rolled over and saw a dark haired boy.

"Hi, you don't know me but I'm Jason, your half brother" he said, I raised an eyebrow. "Look, Mike's really worried about you, I know it may not mean much but he was worried when you weren't here. And Saturday after you made the mansion shake he was all upset, he's hardly spoken. All he does is wait around in his room" Jason said.

"Am I suppose to feel sorry for him?" I asked he shrugged.

"I know it's none of my business but I figured you should know he's being really quiet and he doesn't do anything anymore" Jason said, I nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, I'll think about what you said" I said, he smiled and began to leave.

"Jason" I said, he stopped and turned. "Thanks for acting like you care" I said, he smiled at me.

"I do, in a you know I'm not supposed to be here. Don't tell Logan or he'll kick my ass kinda way" he said I nodded.

"I'll keep it hush hush" I said, he smiled and left. I looked at the clock, it was eleven thirty. I jumped out of bed and decided to take a shower and go see Mike. I took a shower and dolled myself up, I made sure my hair looked nice, now it was almost in a bob cut, I added eyeliner, glittery white eye shadow and a nice halter top and skirt I had borrowed from my mom. When I was done everything it was about one thirty, I waited until it wasn't noisy outside my room before exiting. I walked to Mike's room sweating profoundly, I entered quietly. He was laying on his bed chest down, his head was on its left side so he was looking out the window.

"Go away" he said and paused, he raised his head a little and sniffed the air. His head snapped to the side so hard I thought he would break his neck. I walked over trying not to trip or do anything to stupid.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused, he sat up looking at me curiously.

"Someone told me you've been acting like a zombie" I said, he frowned.

"Jason" he said I smirked a little he chuckled.

"So you do care" I said, he looked at me and stood up.

"Ally, I love you, I would do anything for you. I care about you more then you'll ever know. Why would you think anything else" he asked.

"Its just how you were with that blond woman and I thought about Scott and Emma and" he cut me off.

"You'd compare me to Scott?" he asked, I nodded. He put a hand over where his heart would be and started rubbing it "ouch" he said. I couldn't help but smile, he looked at me seriously.

"why would you think I would leave you for her?" he asked me.

"Cause before you were just so, connected with her and I felt like you were trying to shut me out" I said.

"On the plane?" he asked, I nodded he chuckled. "You're so protective of yourself" he said, I nodded.

"After Scott I try to be" I said, he nodded and held my hands.

"Why did you go to him when you were mad at me?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I figured if I made you feel like you were in danger of losing your position you might tend to it a bit more" I said, he chuckled and bended down, he lifted me bridal style causing me to screech and wrap my arms around him.

"Well maybe I need to take care of somethings more often" he said and kissed me. Even though my head still hurt I was so turned on.

* * *

"No they've been going on ever since the building shook on Saturday" I said to Hank, he nodded.

"Well have you spoken with the professor, he would be able to tell if it were power related better than I would" Hank said I shook my head.

"I've been really busy" I said, he nodded.

"Go to his office now, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you" Hank said. I said thank you and left, I headed up the stairs quietly, before I had made it to the top I saw Mike and Jason.

"Hey" Mike said, he walked down to steps so he was one above me and Jason stood behind me.

"Hey" I said and kissed him, he kissed me back.

"Jeeze can't you two get a room" Jason asked, I groaned and slid my tongue into Mikes mouth. I heard my half bother gag behind me. Mike and I pulled away chuckling he looked at me.

"Any plans tonight?" Mike asked, I shrugged.

"Non that can be rearranged" I said, Jason scoffed. I held my head in pain, Mike held my shoulders.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, I shook my head and straightened up.

"Nothing its just" I paused, I was hearing things in my head.

"_Is she going to be ok?"_

"_Did she O.D?"_

"_Why did she stop midsentence?"_

"_She looks so pale" _

I felt another sharp pain in my head like a hot knife was slicing through my brain and skull. I coughed and watched in horror as blood shot out of my mouth and splattered on Mike's face. I fell backwards into Jason's arms my head fell to the side as I lost all control of my body even though I could feel it shaking. I remember them screaming for help and blood pouring from my mouth onto the stairs.

* * *

Please review if you care about Ally.


	36. Trying To Restrain?

Thanks for everyones reviews especially Holly*sirius.

* * *

Mike watched Ally lie perfectly still, her chest would raise slightly then drop back down every once in a while. Her breathing was uneven, but she was doing fine. Hank had operated, her heart had been over worked which caused a temporary stop, which caused her body to try to restart it. Some of the blood vessels had exploded and something happened to her lung. Mike wasn't entirely sure what it was, he hadn't been paying attention to what Hank was saying, he was only watching Ally. Logan, Scott, Mystique, Storm, Kurt and Scarlett were on a mission.

"Michael" a voice said, he glanced up, seeing it was only his grandfather, professor Xavier, he looked back down at Ally.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Mike asked, Xavier walked over and stared at the eighteen year old girl laying there looking dead.

"I can't access her mind, its open but she's not there. I think she may be developing some type of power. Mutantions manifest during puberty a stage of heightened emotional stress" Xavier said, Mike nodded and held Ally's hand. "Michael" Xavier said, Mike looked up warily. "I think she needs you" Xavier said gently.

* * *

I couldn't see anything, it was dark, but I was still hearing those stupid voices. Now it was only Logans thoughts.

"_Jesus, she could be dead before we get back. Jesus Raven looks bad, figures Kurts praying. Storms trying to get Raven out of shock and Scotts just sitting there. Dumbass" Logan thought._

I thought about Mike, I wanted to hear his voice so bad.

"_God damn it. Its all my fault, I should have paid more attention to her. A new power, she couldn't handle that. God what if she's in pain, what if she's cold what if she's scared" Mike thought._

"_God Mike you sound so amazing right now. I love you so much" I thought._

"_Ally?" Mike asked mentally._

"_Mike?" I asked getting excited "you can hear me?" I asked._

"_Yeah, where are you sweetheart?" he asked._

"_I don't know, I can't see anything I can only hear things" I said "when I think about people I can hear what they're thinking. Do you think that you could try to enter my mind while I'm in yours?" I asked. There was a pause, at first it was like the dark got darker and then it was light. I was on clouds again although this time I wasn't nude I was wearing blue silk pajamas and I wasn't alone. Mike was standing behind me, I could feel him, I turned and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he nuzzled my neck and kissed it gently._

"_I missed you and that's all the emotion your showing?" I asked him jokingly, I looked at him he was smiling slightly._

"_Last time we did it didn't turn out so well" he said._

"_What happened?" I asked, he shook his head._

"_The professor thinks that you're developing a new power. From this little experiment I would say you've become telepathic" he said I chuckled._

"_So you're sleeping or just in my mind?" I asked._

"_I'm in your head" he said, I nodded and kissed him gently._

"_Then let's not worry about it right now" I said he smiled and kissed me gently._

"_I like the thought of it but your hardly in any condition to be doing this" he said, I tilted my head to the side._

"_what happened to me?" I asked, he sighed._

"_You had internal bleeding, Hank operated" Mike said, I felt my fear consume me. "You should be fine after rest, you might have a scar though" Mike said. I nodded feeling tears swell in my eyes, he held me._

"_I love you so much, please wake up just so no one else has to worry" he said._My eyelids fluttered open, I saw Mikes slowly raise, he smiled at me knowingly.

* * *

"Hey" I said, he smiled at me and looked up to the doorway. I followed his gaze and saw John standing there.

"Hey" he said and smiled at me he grinned at Mike. "I'll leave you two alone" he said and left snickering.

"He's so easily amused" Mike said dryly, I turned my head back to him and smiled. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, I slowly stroked his hair and he held me just kissing my neck.

"Ehem" a voice said, we looked towards the doorway and saw Magneto and Professor Xavier standing in the doorway with raised eyebrows. "Are we interrupting something?" Magneto asked. I shook my head not really up to talking. After being examined by Hank, he said I would have to rest for a while.

"Can I stay in my room?" I asked, Hank sighed.

"Let me think about it, I'll send Mike back in" he said, the door opened Mike walked back in and sat next to me.

"I figured I'd save some time" he said and kissed my hand, I smiled. My chest was starting to hurt a little, I winced as I got a little flash of pain.

"Do you want some more morphine?" Hank asked, I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to take to much" I said, Mike studied me.

"Hank, you wouldn't let me operate on her. I think maybe if she wants to stay in her room I should stay with her" Mike said.

"Do you think you two can restrain yourself?" Hank asked I nodded. I felt tired, I sighed.

"Hank, I wanna sleep in my own bed" I said looking at him. I could tell my eyes were big and puppy dog like just by the way he was looking at me.

"Alright" he said, I smiled at Mike, he grinned back.

"We can try" he offered innocently, Hank rolled his eyes

* * *

"She's getting stronger"

"Is that bad?"

"It will only help us in the long run"

"What if we can't control her in the end"

"That's why I can control powers if anything gets out of hand I'll take care of it"


	37. If Squeemish Don't Read

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

I stared at my chest in the mirror, my scar was almost gone and it had only been a few months since I had gotten injured. I looked in the mirror again and saw Mike standing behind me.

I smiled and turned, "any reason you're in my room while I'm half naked?" I asked, he scoffed.

"Yeah I'm waiting for the rest to come off" he said, I smirked and put on a sports bra.

"Nice try" I said, he smiled and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me close.

"Do I have to try harder?" he asked and kissed me gently, I pushed him away jokingly.

"Come on, you said you were going to help me train more" I said, he sighed.

"Honey you've already trained, your almost as powerful as my uncle and I" he said holding my chin with the side of his index finger and his thumb, I nodded.

"_I want to be just as powerful as you" I said to him mentally._

"_You know that would be dangerous, your power levels are high but if you can't control them properly" he said to me mentally and paused._

"I could destroy everyone my mind can connect to in a matter of seconds" I said, he smiled at me.

"I knew you'd understand" he said and kissed me gently.

"Come on, Kathy called, she wanted to see you at her, and Raven's apartment" Mike said, I nodded confused.

"Hmmm wonder what she could want" I pondered putting on a shirt. The drive over was nice, it was July, the warm weather bothered me but the nice breezes made up for it a little bit. I walked up to the building with Mike, I clicked the elevator button.

"Its not working" I said pointing out the obvious, Mike raised an eyebrow, he sniffed around.

"Somethings not right" he said, he had a look on his face. Control, he had the mask on and I knew something bad had happened.

"Go back to the" he started, I headed for the stairs, he chased me calling my name.

I made it to the floor my two mothers were living on, I didn't have to knock on their door because it had been turned into splinters. I looked inside, all the nice things my old mom had bought with the money she got from modeling had been trashed, I stepped inside. Mike grabbed my wrist and yanked me back.

"No Ally I can't let you go in there" Mike said, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I have to" I said, I could smell blood. I walked around the apartment, everything was wrecked. I looked in the master bedroom, I noticed an open door leading to a bathroom. I walked in, the curtain was closed around the tub/shower. I pulled it back quickly and screamed.

Kathy McCoy, my adoptive mother's body was floating in the tub, scratches similar to the ones cause by Logan and Michaels claws littered her body. The water it was floating in was dark red, I realized only a little water was mixed in to keep the body afloat. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed away, I felt Mike wrap his arms around me. I felt him trying to get into my mind, I opened it and felt him slowly comfort my shattered mind. He helped me get to the door, well where the door was.

"Stop" I said, he stopped, I felt something important was in the room. I looked around the entry hall. A note lay underneath the splinters of the door. I picked it up and looked at it, I read it aloud.

"To find her you need to follow the path that has been traveled by the ones you love. Or her broken body will forever lay in a thick coating of protection from everything" I said. Protection, what protection?

"What does it mean?" Mike pondered.

"Someone has my mother" I said, we walked to the car in silence. When we got in he sighed and turned the car on.

"We'll go home and call the others, then we'll figure out what to do" Mike said, I nodded. Trying to figure out the note I decided to break it down. The ones I love, who did I love, Mike, my mom, Logan, Kylie definitely she had become so protective of me over the past few months, John, Connor, David, Rogue, Pyro. What did they have in common, and what did they go through. I kept thinking, what could possibly be happening to my mother. Each scenario worse and worse, it finally hit me.

My heart must have sped up because Mike looked at me worried. "You ok?" he asked, I shook my head and decided to cover. "I just found the person that raised me sliced to bits, I'm not even in the same vicinity of ok" I said letting my anger and fear leak out at him.

"Don't worry we'll figure everything out" he said, I looked at him and nodded.

A thick coating of protection, the one thing that was indestructible that would have related to my loved ones. Adumentanium. I knew it was meant for me, it was about my mother, the ones I loved. I knew then this was my fight and I was the only one to fight it. Logan, Storm, Kurt, the professor, Magneto, Pyro, Rogue and John had gone to some conference to support Hank. When we drove in I made up an excuse to go to bed because I felt sick, I was really thinking up a plan to find my mother.

No one could remember where they were when they had been experimented on. I opened my mind to my mothers, I immediately got a response. Baker Lake Canada. I searched through everyones mind. Connor, Mike, Scarlett, David, Jason and Kylie were trying to figure out if they should call Warren and Jess, she was due any day no one wanted to add on stress. I went down to the garage quietly and listened to them argue, I didn't even notice Emma and Scott when I passed them. I got into a quick little silver car, and drove away quietly. I would find my mother one way or another.

* * *

Please review


	38. A Betrayal And Ressurection

I stared at the huge building, the surrounding 60 miles were nothing but woods. Two people in red cloaks stood by the only door. The building was concrete and the door was metal, it wasn't adimentainium I could tell because someone had very poorly tried to take out the dents in it. I walked towards the two men, without even looking up they led me inside.

"I want to talk to my mother" I said as the elevator went up a few floors.

"We will get you when it is possible" one said in a deep voice, the floor I ended up on looked like a holding cell. I fact it was, when I stepped out of the elevator I heard a clang behind me. I spun around and saw they had hit a button that had caused metal bars to drop down.

"Hey" I yelled as the elevator closed. I started shaking the bars but they wouldn't budge. I looked around my room, it was dark. There was a bucket to sit on and it was damp. I sat on the bucket and began to cry, it had been a stupid idea to show up alone, but I knew that was how whoever was holding my mother wanted me to show up. I sat there a few minutes and cried.

"Allyson" a familiar voice said, I looked open and saw the doors were opened and the metal bars were opened. There was a woman standing there, pale, black hair. I could vaguely remember her from when I was first kidnapped. "Do you want to see your mother?" she asked me, I nodded and joined her in the elevator. We went down to the basement, I could tell because the way the elevator shook when we slammed down. The elevator opened and I saw two metal tables next to a tank of water there was ton of equipment around. I saw my mother laying on one of the tables.

"Mom" I cried and rushed over, she sat up and hugged me.

"Honey" she said and held me, we were both crying.

"What happened?" I asked as she stroked my back.

"Honey you have to listen to me" she said, I looked at her. 'They're going to let you live, don't do anything stupid" she said. I nodded feeling tears well in my eyes I felt my powers build and then they disappeared.

"No powers" the woman with pale skin said.

"Honey, don't use your powers or they will hurt you. I love you, I want you to promise me something" she said to me looking grave. "I love the mansion but I want you to leave the mansion, not permanently. Find something to fall back on incase something ever happens so you have somewhere else to go" she said. I nodded not really understanding what she was saying.

"Don't fight, they promised they would let you go they brought you here so you could say goodbye" she said, she nodded to some people behind me. I felt beefy arms around me and pull me back, I couldn't help but scream and try to fight. I watched as they bought out a corpse and laid it on the other table. John walked in, I started laughing happily.

"Haha John's here your going down" I yelled, he shook his head, I watched as he slowly transformed into a pale man with black hair.

"Remember me darling?" he asked, I started crying again.

"You lied" I yelled enraged. "I trusted you, I loved you" I cried, he tut tut tutted.

"Not like you loved Michael" he said evilly.

"See, my brother has powers similar to mine, I can control powers" the woman said. "Although he can control peoples lives, literally if he wanted to he could wake an entire cemetery, although he needs to trade one life for another" the woman said.

I screamed as the man who was once John stood between the corpse and my mother. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, I watched as his body began to glow yellow, my mother screamed in pain, I watched as her skin began to decompose. The other body began to reform, I watched as the dead body slowly turned into one I had seen many times in pictures. My mother's deteriorating body screamed one last time in agony before it just stopped everything. The other body began to breath, the man fell everyone ran to help him except the guy that was holding me. No one else notice the resurrected person looking around terrified. We locked eyes, even though the person was now holding my mothers life force I felt sympathy.

* * *

Please review, whose back. Think about the two pale people and where they were the first time she was kidnapped. Now guess lol


	39. Decisions

To the person who guessed on my IM, you know who you are. If you recall they pale twins are both mutants. Why would they want Stryker? And also sorry this isn't very good, i couldn't really think of anything. oh and Ally meant she loved John like someone would love their best friend.

* * *

I stared at the woman sitting across me, she was even more beautiful in real life. Her brown eyes showed fear and concern taking in her surroundings she looked horrified. I tried to use my telepathic abilities but I found the woman still had a hold on them. She looked up to see who I was trying to talk to, she saw me looking at Jean.

"Take her to her room" the woman ordered, I saw three other familiar faces walk in via a door in the back. I was crying silently I finally burst.

"Connor, Kylie, David do something" I screamed and began to sob loudly, my mother was dead, my best friend was the man who kidnapped me, and the people I cared most about weren't even responding to my cries.

"See Allyson, we gave them their adimentanium claws, they were here for a while. During that time we were able to get some little adjustments in their heads" she said. I sniffled and continued to cry, none of it made sense.

"See, my other brother can control emotions the same way that we can control life, and powers. Now, whenever he wants them to not care, they don't care, its simple" she said almost happily.

I continued to cry, I felt my legs give out but the person holding me only dragged me to the elevator. I looked and saw my three friends looking at me, although their eyes were empty, hallow.

"Please" I whispered before the doors closed, when we were back on my floor I was thrown back into my room. I didn't even have time to fight back, I couldn't even if I tried. My mother was dead, my friends were under the control of some psycho bitch.

I just laid there crying, I thought back to May earlier in the year, it had been my birthday. She had gone all out for the party, everyone did. I hadn't told anyone about it but she remembered after all those years, it had been an amazing party. Everyone was there, even Scott and Emma, no one fought it was probably one of the best days of my life.

"Ouch" someone said, I looked up the room was very dark now, I strained my eyes to see clearly. I saw someone sitting up, it was Mike.

"Mike" I cried out and rushed over, he was struggling to lean against the wall. I helped him to lean against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly dizziness hit me. You know when you're so tired you feel like your drunk because your thoughts are so fuzzy and odd. I felt a wave of lust hit me, I locked eyes with Mike and kissed him roughly. He pushed me on the ground, his tongue begged for entrance to my mouth. I opened my lips and let him explore.

"_Oh God this is the perfect distraction, I have to get out of here" my common sense broke through, I wondered how many people the womans brother must have had control over to let my thoughts break through._

I kissed Michael and let him bite on the nape of my neck, I moaned and arched my neck giving him better access. All of my previous thoughts didn't matter anymore, now it was just me and Michael. We needed to be together, we needed each other.

"_I named you because I could tell you would stand for truth, remain true to yourself. You can fight this, do what you think is the right thing to do, I'll always support you no matter what. I love you" Ravens voice came through clearly in that spirity way. Like when you hear a ghost talking and they sound faded away and sad, Raven sounded happy but sad. She wasn't using her metallic voice, she was using the kind one she had when I first met her before she returned to being Mystique. _

I tried to push Mike away but found he was too tempting, I ripped his shirt to shreds and kissed him roughly. I had no way to fight back, I paused regaining control before being pinned down by Michael again.

I cried out "Mike no, we can't we have to fight" I said he kissed me roughly banging my head against the cement. I felt some kind of warmth inside me, it wasn't very strong but I knew what it was. My powers had returned the woman had dropped her guard for a split second and I took advantage. I focused on the source of what was controlling our emotions, it was a man, I touched his mind and gripped. I could tell he died because I no longer felt the lust that was trying to control me. Mike looked dazed, confused, and worried.

Now I had no reason to fear my emotions taking control. I had to fear my powers taking control, but they were gone again.

* * *

Logan, Emma, Storm, Kurt, Scott, Bobby, Pyro, Hank, Xavier, Rogue, Magneto and Kitty stood in front of the building. All of their minds were dull, no longer properly working due to a mutant inside. Xavier and Emma were the first ones to be fully broken of the mutants powers due to their telepathic abilities. They boosted everyone else' minds.

"What was that?" Kitty asked horrified.

"Nothing good, let's go" Logan said, they walked in after Scott blasted the door away. They were there to fight for Ally, they knew they would have to go against Michael, Kylie, Connor and David, they had tied Scott and Emma up and left when they said Ally had left. No one could honestly believe it, they knew John was missing as well but no one knew where he was.

"Ahhhh come to rescue Allyson?" a taunting voice asked, as everyone assembled in the hallway. They all looked towards the door and saw John standing there, they watched as he slowly transformed. He now looked like a vampire, dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes.

"Where's Raven and Allyson?" Logan asked, John smiled cruelly.

"You see we originally didn't really care about Allyson, but you" John said, he chuckled menacingly. "Oh yes, you two interested us, see we really appreciated it when her whore mother tried to make mutants the dominant race" John explained he looked at Magneto. "I'm a big fan by the way" he said smiling

"Where are they?" Scott demanded.

"I'm getting to it, see we had this whole idea about getting more people like Logan together to go against the humans. Unfortunately we realized that a few pointy metal claws, wouldn't do it so long as you X-men were around, all the good doing mutants in the world would go against us. It's the mutants that could play mental games on us that's what set us back. My brother and sister, they control emotions, and powers, I control life which is where this story really gets good" John said.

"See, Allyson would never be able to use her powers to take over the world or anything, she's to" John paused and looked at Scott "peaceful" John said. "So we figured, if we took someone who would use the power for bad we'd be all set. See we needed someone who could handle the power, or at least someone we could manipulate to use the power. Jean Grey you guys know her right?" John asked.

When everyone's horror showed he smirked "see when we first kidnapped Ally we figured I could just use my power and transfer her life and powers to Jean, we tried it on two others and it didn't work. We needed someones life, so we were looking for the perfect person. Meanwhile I had to stay at the school to keep an eye on Ally" John said.

"If anything happens to them I'll kill you" Logan said.

"I'd kill you guys first, Ally isn't dead. Raven on the other hand" John started there was a loud bang, everyone rushed outside and behind the building. A red head was curled up in a ball on the ground, Allyson was rising up off of the ground, there was a flame dancing around her. There were people in red robes around the red head, they had metal claws or metal nails that had sprung from their hands. They were on the ground screaming in agony. John fell over clutching his head screaming in equal agony as everyone else. The flames that appeared around Ally turned black, everyone noticed Mike had been thrown across the lawn. He was slowly sitting up, everyone watched in horror as John burst into tiny partials as did the others.

"No" a weak voice yelled, everyone watched as a woman with pale skin rushed out she stood in front of Ally and tried to gain control of Allyson. Kylie, Connor and David were following her looking concerned

"She'll kill everyone if we don't stop her" The woman yelled. Everyone made a decision that second, they wouldn't be able to tell if it was the right one to make until the end.

* * *

Please review, im sorry I couldn't really think of anything better but whatever.


	40. I Will Never Fogive

I felt my powers consume me, I threw Michael off of me he flew outside and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. I jumped out and saw people with weird red robes on, they were escorting Jean back to a van I jumped down and felt my powers growing. They had helped to kill my mother, they might as well have killed me. I felt my powers growing and taking over my common sense, I began to raise up off of the ground. Flames actually started around me, I began to slowly grip their minds like a vice. I enjoyed watching them suffer the same way they made me suffer. I felt when John came near, I felt my rage burn inside me I included him in the pain session. I was really enjoying this, I noticed Jean laying on the ground in fear.

Maybe I hadn't gotten the worst of it, she had been dead basically twice. Once when she was in the underwater coma, then when Logan has to gut her. She never had any say in all this, she never could fight them. She was totally defenseless, now I understood why it was so hard for Magneto to resist his power. Because it was power. I felt my anger and glee flare just thinking about my powers, I was still so angry about my mother and Jean. Even though I wanted to I knew I could never fully blame her for what had happened to my mother, it's not like she was trying to destroy me or something. I decided to take it out on who had made that decision. I smirked as the people I had been holding in a mental grip burst into dust.

* * *

"We have to give at least half of her power to Jean" Logan said as he watched the woman try to gain control of Allyson. She grabbed her head in pain suddenly, everyone watched in horror as Ally lowered her still flaming body.

"If you want my powers you can have them" she said. At first everyone thought that she would really let her powers go but two very strong telepaths could tell it wasn't what she meant.

"No Allyson" Xavier and Mike yelled, Ally pulled her arms back then threw them forward, everyone watched in horror as the womans body began to bleed from everywhere, blood was seeping through her skin.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Mike yelled, he finally got up and staggered over towards her. She turned towards him, he saw something in her eyes, sorrow.

"Ally I know you think you have to do this but you don't" Mike said, he helped Jean up.

"Look at her, she was dead. She had no choice in this, no one did" she yelled, he saw tears running down her face.

"Should I blast her?" Scott asked, without even turning around she threw everyone behind her back a few feet. Mike and Jean remained untouched but they had their undivided attention directed toward Ally.

"What about my mother? She never had any choices" Ally yelled, a look of determination crossed Mikes face.

"Get out of my head" Ally screamed, Mike and Jean were engulfed by the flames, they didn't appear to be hurt.

* * *

I felt Mike in my head, I knew he would get hurt. "Get out of my head" I yelled, the flames reached out and engulfed them.

"_Allyson you can't handle all this power, no one can" he said._

"_I need it" I yelled back mentally, he grabbed my hand._

"_I can make this better" he said._

"_Unless you can bring back my mother I don't care' I said back harshly._

_I saw him give me a sad look he grabbed Jeans wrist and kissed me. "I'm sorry" he whispered mentally like our previous discussion had been. I felt him draining some of my power, I could see color return to Jeans cheeks. Even though I didn't want to lose my powers I knew he was right._

"_Kiss me" his voice said in my head, as the flames began to die I saw Jean fall out of them. Now Mike was just releasing my powers into the atmosphere, what it would do there I had no idea. As I lost more and more power we landed on the ground safely._

"No" I cried out, I tried to use my remaining bit of power. He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed, horrified I felt everything drain from me. He gave me a look of sympathy I couldn't bare, I lifted my arm and swiped my nails across his face. The one thing I could depend on he just took from me, I knew I could never get past that. I smiled as red lines appeared across his face.

* * *

Please review, this might be the last chap im not sure


	41. The Legacy Continues

I stared outside of my window, the darkness of the night was beautiful. The stars were shining, and the moon was completely lit up. I touched the window gently, I could see the headstone that was just placed for my mother. Her burial had been a rather sad one, then again what one wouldn't be sad. Logan never even showed up, even _Jean_ went for Christ's sake. I was glad she was there though, she was honoring my mother. She and Scott had spoken and agreed they weren't meant to be, then again I wasn't really sure anyone was meant to be. I had refused to speak with Mike, he was justified in a way. I probably would have killed many people if I hadn't been stopped. Then again another part of me argues he was wrong and I could have gained control. I smiled as I saw Logan and Jean approach the grave, he knelt in front of it she stepped away to give him some space. I saw his shoulders begin to move back and forth, he was crying.

I sighed and moved away from my window, I stared at the bag I had packed that was laying on my bed. I had one last thing I had to do before I could even think about leaving. I headed for Mikes room, when I had almost reached the door he opened it and stared at me shocked.

"You're really here" he said, I nodded, he looked aweful, like he hadn't slept forever.

"I'd like to be in there more" I said looking inside his room, he moved so I could walk in.

He started talking as he closed the door "I wanted to talk about what happened" he started, when he turned I kissed him. My tongue begged for entrance, he let it in and we soon were groping on his bed. "Wait what about what happened" he said.

I sighed and made sure he couldn't smell my emotions. "I know that you were right, in the end I would have totally lost control" I said, I pretended to feel really guilty about it, I looked away and let him smell my emotion of sorrow. He turned my chin so I was back facing him.

He kissed me gently, "don't get upset" he said and kissed me again, this time I kissed back really wanting it. This was how I liked it, simple, love filled, and just a peaceful feeling.

* * *

I rubbed my belly, I could tell I was pregnant as soon as it happened. I had promised my mother one thing and I intended to leave the mansion to find something else so i wouldn't end up like Scott, but I never swore I wouldn't take something with me. I looked in Mikes room one last time before I headed for the door, I would be back, for my father, Jess, Warren, their new baby Raven (which is why they weren't at the fight), and most of all my baby and his father.

* * *

Please review


	42. sequal alerther playlist

The next part to the story is already up, check my profile .com/view_play_list?p=120A897F9C045347 that's a link to a playlist I made of the songs I listened to a lot when I was writing. Tata, don't forget to review for the next part.


End file.
